


Breathe Me Back To Life

by hopeangel11



Series: Lirry family! [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family Dynamics, Lots of Lirry sex, M/M, Mpreg, lirry family, slight humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeangel11/pseuds/hopeangel11
Summary: “He’s not Mum.”“I know that. He’s not supposed to be Mum – He’s not even a woman.”“But he’s having a baby. Your baby, Dad.”“I love him, Carter. Can you at least try to like him for me?” his dad asks softly, looking around the room as if Harry will walk in any minute and overhear their conversation. Does it really matter if he does? the boy wonders, rolling his eyes at his dad.“He really is a very lovely person. I’m sure you’ll love him once you give him a chance.”“Doubt it,” he mumbles, crossing his arms as he scoffs at his father.“Just try. That’s all I’m asking.”Or, Harry finally meets Liam’s children and things don’t start off well. But this is just the beginning of something that could really be great for the family. Who knows what will happen?





	Breathe Me Back To Life

**Author's Note:**

> IT'S FINALLY DONE!
> 
> Sorry for the really long wait, but at least I finally finished it! I'm quite proud of how this turned out, so I hope you all enjoy reading it!
> 
> *IMPORTANT* If you haven't read the first part yet, please go read it before you read this so that it all make sense! Also, if it's been a while since you read the first part and you don't remember what happened, feel free to go back and read it!
> 
> Anyways, read on, my loves! Enjoy!

“Who’s that with Daddy?” the little girl asks as she looks outside through the window with her older brothers.

“I don’t know. Maybe it’s just his friend?” one of the boys says with uncertainty.

“No, I don’t think so,” the eldest boy states bitterly as he narrows his eyes at the tall man with curly hair standing beside their dad outside by the car. He scowls when he sees their dad laughing and leaning down to place a kiss on the other man’s cheek.

“Then who is it?”

“We’re about to find out, Hails. They’re coming inside.”

 

~~~

 

“Li, oh my god. I can’t believe this is actually happening,” says Harry as he wrings his fingers together, still seated in the passenger seat of Liam’s car. He then rubs his hands gently on his belly, smiling as he feels the baby stir within him. “I’m really about to meet your kids.”

“Yeah, you really are. You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this to happen. I mean, I’ve been thinking about this hopefully happening, but here we are.”

“Mhm. Right outside your house. About to walk in and meet your wonderful children… Who are probably gonna hate me. Maybe we should just go back to my flat and have sex? Like, I’m up for that. I’m sure me meeting your kids can wait until, like, after I give birth? Or when they go off to college and have their own families? So they don’t really have the time to hate me?”

Liam chuckles and grabs one of Harry’s hands, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it softly. Harry smiles shakily at him, then lets out a heavy sigh. He really is nervous and can’t really bring himself up to actually get up and out of this car to enter that house. It looks more like a mansion, but that doesn’t help Harry in this situation, now does it? And yet, the fact that they’re out here, sitting in the car as Liam waits for him to stop panicking and have the courage to actually go in that house and meet his kids – He doesn’t even know how else to feel. Just the need the vomit is all he can think about. He’s _that_ anxious about this whole thing. He can’t even imagine what this will really be like.

“Don’t be ridiculous, Hazza. They’ll love you.”

“You keep saying that, but I know you’re only trying to make me feel better. Nice try for lying to your boyfriend, though. Truly appreciate it,” he snaps back, then apologizes softly before looking back at the mansion.

“Everything will be fine, I promise. You have nothing to worry about.”

“The lies coming out of your mouth, Payne… Ugh. It irritates me so much, but I’m strangely turned on by how calming you’re trying to be for me.”

“Well, if sex is what you need, then I can quickly fuck you right here before we go in,” Liam suggests.

Harry chuckles and swats Liam’s arm before turning his head and kissing him softly. He unbuckles his seatbelt and lets out another shaky breath, squeezing Liam’s hand as he makes to open his door. “It’s now or never, yeah? We’re really gonna do this?”

“Yup. You can do it, baby.”

“Okay,” is all he says before he opens his door and gets out of the car.

Liam does the same and is right by his side within seconds. He sighs and looks up at the mansion, feeling really intimidated by what’s about to happen in there. He knows it can’t be that simple. It can’t be as Liam keeps telling him. There’s no way, he believes, that Liam’s children will love him as soon as they meet him. It’s obvious that they’ll hate him for trying to replace their mum, which he really isn’t doing. True, he’s having their father’s baby and their future half-sibling, but he’s definitely not their mother’s replacement. And he’s pretty sure that it won’t matter to them that their mother was the one that ruined their parents’ marriage by cheating. They wouldn’t understand that.

So how in the world are three kids going to understand why their dad is suddenly dating this younger man right after the divorce? He knows that if he was them, he wouldn’t get it and be angry about everything. It’s very likely that that is the way they’ll react towards him. It just makes sense, so he doesn’t expect a great reaction, even if Liam says ‘everything will be fine’.

No way will everything be ‘fine’. Everything will be a mess; he’ll see.

“I can practically hear you thinking. So loud, like you are in bed,” Liam whispers in his ear, placing a kiss on his cheek, then setting a hand on Harry’s waist. “They’ll love you.”

“I still don’t believe you.”

“You don’t have to. Just trust that my kids aren’t that bad, as you keep telling me.”

He doesn’t respond, because he doesn’t know what else to say. But the next thing he knows, Liam is leading him towards the front door, guiding him with a hand on his lower back. He whispers sweet, encouraging words into Harry’s ear, and the younger man just focuses on not having a panic attack before they even get in the mansion. Or at all, because it would be very embarrassing to have one in front of the children. How scared would they be of him if that happened?

Shuddering at the thought, Harry swallows down possible vomit and widens his eyes when Liam unlocks the door and walks in. He tugs Harry inside with a smile on his face, calling out to his children to come meet someone. That ‘someone’ being him. _This is really happening_.

“Carter, Toby, Hailey! Come meet someone very special to me!”

“Oh god,” he breathes out, hands shaking as he hears footsteps come towards them.

Before he could tell Liam that he can’t do this and wants to back out, loud footsteps come barreling down from the stairs across from them. Harry looks up just in time to see a dark fur ball before it jumps on him. He yelps and Liam laughs as said fur ball, which Harry now knows is a _dog_ , starts barking happily and licking at his face. He sputters and Liam lightly scolds the dog, pulling him off of Harry and pets the dog’s head to calm it down.

“Um…”

“Sorry about that. This is Loki, our family dog. Had him for a while now. Still as energetic as ever,” Liam explains as he continues to pet the dog, whose tail is wagging wildly.

“Didn’t know you had a dog too.”

“Did I forget to mention that? Sorry, love. I meant to tell you – “

“Hi, Daddy!” a little girl greets happily, running up to Liam, who catches her just in time as she jumps into his arms. Harry can’t help but smile as Liam carries her and kisses her cheek lovingly, making her giggle before she looks over at Harry.

He waves at her, not really knowing how to greet her. Mind you, he loves kids. Absolutely adores babies, especially. But right now, he can’t seem to remember how to go about this. How to act in front of kids so that they’ll love him immediately and not hate him like he thinks they will. Liam smiles at him encouragingly and waits for him to speak up instead of pressuring him. Now, normally, Harry would be thankful for that. But at the moment, he needs all the help he can get.

“Uh, hi there,” he eventually starts off, smiling softly at the little girl. “I’m Harry.”

“Hi Harry! My name’s Hailey! Oh! We almost have the same name!” she exclaims with bright eyes shining, making Liam laugh and press a kiss to the top of her head.

“We do both have names that start with an ‘h’.”

“Yeah! We’re like, um,… Daddy, what’s the word for when two people are the same?”

“Twins?” Liam suggests, obviously holding back laughter.

“Um, yeah!” Hailey says excitedly, facing Harry again. “We’re like twins! Hailey and Harry! Twinsies! Yay!”

He can’t help but laugh at that, with Liam joining in and smiling at him. He knows Liam’s trying to say, ‘I told you so’, but he doesn’t believe him completely as of yet. He still has to meet the other two kids, who just appear around the corner. Harry looks at the two boys with a hesitant smile, waving at them when they make one step towards them.

“Toby, Carter, look who Daddy brought! His name’s Harry! Like my name!”

“They’re not the same, Hails,” one of the boys disagrees, rolling his eyes at his little sister before narrowing them at Harry, who doesn’t even know how to react to that.

“Hi, I’m Toby,” the other boy introduces himself suddenly, holding a hand out to Harry.

Taking it and shaking it with his own, Harry smiles down at him as he says, “As your sister said, I’m Harry. Nice to meet you, Toby.”

“Nice to meet you too. Are you a friend of Dad’s?”

“Uh – “

“Obviously not,” says the still unintroduced boy by the wall, arms crossed over his chest.

“Why don’t you introduce yourself to Harry?” Liam cuts in sternly, adjusting his hold on Hailey as he gives his son a look of disapproval. Clearly he doesn’t like the way his son is acting, but Harry sort of understands.

“I’m sure your _boyfriend_ already knows my name, since you probably told him all about us, but never bothered to tell us anything about _him_.”

“ _Carter Joseph_.”

The boy, who Harry now knows by Carter, just scoffs and rolls his eyes at Liam. He then walks back into what Harry assumes is the living room, leaving the other four in the entrance hallway. Liam sighs and sets Hailey on the ground, dismissing his two kids to join their older brother as he talks to Harry. Loki even follows the kids out of the room, so it’s just him and Liam standing by the front door.

“I’m so sorry about him. I knew he was still mad and upset about the divorce, but – I mean, I was really hoping he wouldn’t act up. Especially like this. I’m sorry, Harry.”

“It’s okay. I kinda expected it.”

“But you didn’t deserve it. He shouldn’t be treating you like this. He doesn’t even know you yet.”

“I understand why he’s like that, though,” he responds, walking up to Liam and wrapping his arms around his neck. “I would probably be like that too if I were him, so I don’t blame him. True, it’s not nice to experience from my end, but the way he’s feeling is pretty valid. It makes sense, you know?”

Liam sighs and leans his forehead against Harry’s. “He’s just never acted like this before.”

“Well, he is a teenager, right?”

“He’s twelve. Not exactly a teenager yet. But I am dreading those days.”

“I’m sure you’ll get through it. It’s gonna be even harder for him, you know? Just be there for him, and I’ll try to be there for him too. If he lets me, I mean.”

“Look at you. Already thinking about such a future,” says Liam with a chuckle, pecking Harry’s forehead. “I can’t wait to share one with you and Baby Bean. I can already imagine what it’ll be like to have a new baby in the house. Maybe then, Hailey will stop complaining about me treating her like a baby. I know she isn’t one anymore, but I miss it, you know?”

“Of course, Li,” he agrees teasingly, petting Liam’s head.

They look into each other’s eyes, then laugh with their foreheads against each other. He giggles as Liam kisses his cheeks, nose, forehead, lips, all over Harry’s face. He’s absolutely happy at the moment, which he knows is what Liam was trying to accomplish.

“Guess we should go in there and talk some more with your kids, yeah?”

“Yeah. We’ll have a lot to talk about.”

With a nod, Harry pulls away and takes Liam’s hand before he is led into the living room. He breathes out shakily and smiles nervously as they walk in and face the children staring at their linked hands.

_Here we go._

 

~~~

 

“Daddy, why are you holding Harry’s hand?”

“Yeah. Is that what we’re all supposed to do with our friends?”

Carter can’t help but roll his eyes again at his siblings’ naïve questions. They’re younger than him, he knows. But still. They shouldn’t have to ask such questions and _not_ possibly know that their Dad is actually _dating_ this Harry person. It’s so obvious, but clearly their Dad didn’t even have the guts to tell them. Who knows how long this has been going on without them knowing?

“Well, it’s better that we start explaining now, I believe,” their father starts, leading Harry over to his chair and having Harry sit on his lap. Carter wants to gag at the sight.

“Oh. So you’re finally gonna tell us about _him_?”

“Carter, not another word from you until I finish explaining.”

“Whatever. I already know what’s going on between you and ‘Pudgy’ over there.”

“That’s more than enough from you, young man,” Liam scolds, glaring at his eldest child/near-teenager. He really is dreading the days when he will officially be a teenager. It will be an absolute nightmare, he’s sure. “I mean it, Carter. Not another _word_.”

Rolling his eyes and sighing heavily as he leans back on the couch between his siblings, Carter complies. He still glares back at Liam, though, making sure to give Harry the same look when he notices the other man looking at him too. He already doesn’t like Harry, so he doesn’t think what he’s doing is wrong. He can act however he wants towards his father’s ‘boyfriend’. It’s just not fair that their dad already moved on from their Mum. It’s really not.

“First of all, – “

“Ooh! I like your rings, Harry!” Hailey interrupts immediately, making Carter snort.

“Um, thank you, Hailey.”

“Can I wear one of them? Please? I promise to give it back after!” she insists, and Harry laughs.

“Hailey, baby, can I talk, please?” Liam asks before Harry can reply, holding onto Harry’s hands when he makes a move to remove one of his many rings.

He murmurs something on Harry’s shoulder – Carter has no idea what his father said – and the younger man chuckles, patting Liam’s knee before he hands Hailey one of his rings. She takes it with a gasp, eyes wide and mouth open in an ‘O’-shape, carefully holding onto the ring with both her hands. Toby leans over Carter to look at the ring as well, but shrugs at it when he realizes it’s not something he’s interested in. Carter just huffs as he and Toby look back at their father and Harry, who are smiling at each other _lovingly_ , which he finds absolutely disgusting. It’s just wrong, okay? What would their Mum think?

“You were saying, Dad?”

“Right,” Liam says after clearing his throat and finally looking away from Harry. “As I was about to say – “

“Did you get married a bunch of times? Is that why you have so many rings?”

“Toby, that’s not what’s important right now – “

“But, Dad! Why does Harry wear all those rings? You and Mum wear one. I mean, you used to, but you don’t anymore. Since Mum left…” Toby says curiously.

“Oh! Daddy, when is Mummy coming back? I wanna make her a present to welcome her home!” Hailey adds with an expectant look on her face, and Carter notices that their dad is frowning at the mention of their mum.

Before Liam could respond, Carter speaks up, saying, “She’s not coming back, Hails.”

“Yes, she is! She told me!”

“When?

“In my dream! Mummy said she was coming back so we can be a family again. She’s just – um, on vacation right now. But she’ll be back.”

“No, she won’t. Hails, Mum isn’t coming back,” he repeats, avoiding her eyes.

“But – “

“No, Hails.”

All he hears next is her sniffling, and he doesn’t want to see her cry again. It was awful the day their mother left without so much as a goodbye to them, so he knows this might be close to how Hailey was back then. She wouldn’t stop crying and begging their dad to bring their mum back, but Liam kept telling her that he couldn’t. That their mum wasn’t coming back, no matter how many times Hailey asked. And they didn’t even know why their Mum left. Their dad wouldn’t tell them.

 _“Not until you’re old enough to understand,”_ he would say repeatedly.

 _Pretty sure I’m old enough_ , he argued thoughtfully, glaring at the ground even harder.

“Baby, Hails, I already told you that your Mum isn’t – “

“No, Daddy!”

“But you’ll have a new mummy!” Liam quickly responds, making all of them freeze and stare at him. Even Harry looks shocked from what he just said. “I mean, um, Harry isn’t a woman, but he can be kinda like a new mummy to you and your brothers. He’s really lovely, Hailey. And I would know, because he’s my boyfriend. I love him very much; kinda like how I loved your mother, but more. And I know you’re gonna love him too.”

“As if you really know that,” Carter scoffs, standing up from the couch and walking out of the living room, towards the stairs. “He’s not Mum and he will _never_ be her!”

“Carter! That’s not why – “

He pauses and turns around to face his dad, who is now on his feet and Harry’s on his chair. “Yes, he is, Dad! You just brought him here so we could ‘pretend’ that we still had a mum! Well, guess what? He’s not Mum, and he won’t ever replace her! Nothing he does will change that!”

Ignoring his father’s plead for him to stop, he continues stalking out of the room in anger, quickly making his way up the stairs to his room. He keeps ignoring his father calling his name and slams his bedroom door shut, seething as he looks around his room and finally settles on his bed. He’s angry, he wants to throw stuff and shout some more, but he’s also tired and upset about everything. Nothing for the past few months have been what he had hoped for, let alone expected. He never thought his parents’ marriage would fail. He never would have thought their mum would just walk out of them without so much as a goodbye. He never even bothered to think about his father moving on within a few months, let alone with a _man_.

None of this has been what he could have ever imagined. It was like a nightmare come to life.

All he wants is for time to go back so that their family can be whole again.

They don’t need Harry in their lives.

They just… don’t.

 

~~~

 

They all hear a door slam shut, making them all flinch. Harry feels Liam’s grip on his hip tighten, and he has to look down and gently stroke Liam’s hand to get him to calm down. He knows his boyfriend is distressed from Carter’s reaction, but getting angry about it won’t do any good. Not for any of them. Especially not to Hailey, who is sitting on the couch with Toby, sobbing loudly in denial about her Mum not returning. When she mentioned it, she sounded so confident about it too, which makes it even more heartbreaking to watch.

Harry blinks back his own tears as he continues staring over at the stairs that Carter ran up on. Liam lets out a heavy sigh behind him, rubbing his face with a hand as he leans his forehead against Harry’s shoulder. He leans back a bit and squeezes Liam’s other hand, letting him know he’s that there for him.

“I was really hoping he wouldn’t react that way,” Liam mumbles against his shoulder.

“He probably misunderstood what you were saying. Which we didn’t talk about, by the way,” he replies softly, turning his head slightly to face Liam.

“Hails got so upset, though. I didn’t want her to think we don’t have a chance at being a complete family again. I thought maybe – I mean, I love you very much and I wasn’t exactly thinking all of it over before I said it, but… I just thought that they could maybe see you as a mother-figure; one that I know they’ve been longing for since Sophia left.”

“Well, I’m not exactly a woman, now am I, Liam?”

“I know. But you are pregnant with my baby. Close enough, you know?”

He scoffs and nudges his nose against Liam’s cheek. “Don’t suppose you’d love me better if I was a woman?”

“Nah. Love you just the way you are, babe,” Liam responds cheekily, placing a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips. “Doubt I’ll ever want anyone else but you.”

“Cheeseball.”

“Um, Dad?” Toby’s shaky voice interrupts their moment, reminding the couple of the other two kids that haven’t run off yet. The ones still sitting on the couch, probably confused as hell as to what exactly is going on. The two _younger_ and _naïve_ kids.

“Toby, sorry, bud. You can go to your room too, if you want.”

“No, Dad. I – uh, can you explain what you were saying before? The one about Harry being our n- new Mum?”

“That’s not what I meant. I wasn’t really thinking – “

“So Harry won’t be our new Mum? Then why did you bring him? Why is he _here_?”

Liam sputters before he manages to say, “I – I wanted you to meet my boyfriend. I was hoping you’d give him a chance and love him as much as I do.”

“Then Mum really isn’t coming back?”

“No, she’s not. Sorry, bud. I know you miss her.”

“But I’ll be here,” Harry cuts in, finally having the confidence to speak up and go with what Liam’s saying. Just to make the kids happy, of course. He knows this is a step towards them liking him. He hopes, at least.

“W- will you stay?” the little girl asks softly, looking at him with her big, tear-filled hazel eyes.

“If you want me to… Then I will.”

“You sure about this?” Liam whispers behind him, rubbing his sides.

“We can all give this a shot,” he declares steadily, although his confidence is wavering. He just tightens his grip on Liam’s hand as Hailey finally stops crying and smiles brightly, running up to them to hug Harry. He smiles and wraps an arm around her, feeling his heart swell with the beginning of what he hopes is acceptance from both Hailey and Toby. He catches the boy on the couch smiling back hesitantly before he gets up and hugs Harry too.

This is a huge step to surpass, but hopefully Carter will start to accept him too.

 

~~~

 

“Carter? Can I come in, please?”

The boy sighs and buries himself under the covers of his bed instead of replying. He’s still mad about what happened earlier today, so he’s not in the mood to talk about with his father. This father of his that happened to move on so quickly and forget about their mother. The one he claimed to love for nearly 13 years now. So much for that.

“Carter, please let me in. I wanna talk to you about… Well, about what happened today.”

“Don’t wanna talk about it, Dad.”

“I think we have to, son. We can’t avoid this forever.”

“I’m fine with that.”

“Carter, seriously. Let’s talk about this. I know you have a lot to say, because I know you’re angry and upset about your mother leaving, but it really isn’t Harry’s fault.”

At the mention of Harry, Carter narrows his eyes and finally gets up from his bed to head for his bedroom door and open it. He glares up at his Dad, who looks down at him in surprise for finally opening his door. Carter turns around without a word and walks back to his bed, sitting on it with his back against the headboard. He’s not looking at his father, but he hears Liam sigh and close the door behind him as he walks into the room and pulls Carter’s chair from his desk to the side of the bed before he takes a seat on it.

“I guess all I had to say was ‘Harry’ for you to let me in, huh?”

“Not funny, Dad. And I don’t like him,” he replies, arms crossed over his chest as he still refuses to face his father.

“Okay. Can you tell me why? You barely even know him. I promise you that he’s really great.”

“If he’s so great, then why didn’t you tell us about him? Why did you keep him from us? Is he the reason why you and Mum got a divorce? Is he why Mum left?”

“No, no, definitely not. Harry had nothing to do with that.”

“When did you meet him?”

“About 3 months ago. It was way after your Mum left, Carter. I promise you that I never cheated on her with Harry.”

“He’s not Mum,” Carter says stubbornly.

“I know that. He’s not supposed to be Mum – He’s not even a _woman_.”

“But he’s having a baby. _Your_ baby, Dad.”

“You noticed that, did you?” Liam asks, looking at the ground with an evident smile on his face.

Carter sneers and glares down at his hands as he scrunches his comforter in anger. His dad is actually _happy_ about having a baby, with _Harry_. They haven’t even known each other that long, and apparently having a baby isn’t a big deal. He just doesn’t understand how his father could have moved on so quickly from their mum, after how long they’ve been married. It’s just hard to believe that their dad found someone right after their mum left. It doesn’t seem right at all.

“I love him, Carter. Can you at least try to like him for me?” his dad asks softly, looking around the room as if Harry will be able overhear their conversation. _Does it really matter if he does?_ the boy wonders, rolling his eyes at his dad. “He really is a very lovely person. I’m sure you’ll love him once you give him a chance.”

“Doubt it,” he mumbles, crossing his arms as he scoffs at his father.

“Just try. That’s all I’m asking.”

“Then why did Mum leave? Why can’t you just tell me?” he demands, finally facing his Dad.

Liam sighs and leans back in his seat, looking up at the ceiling. Carter glares at his father even though he knows he can’t see it. All he’s ever wanted was to know the truth about why their Mum left them. If his Dad doesn’t tell him now, then this whole conversation will have been a waste of time.

“Are you sure you’re ready to know?”

“Well, yeah. I’ve been waiting for months, Dad. Just tell me.”

“… Would you believe me if I told you that – “ Liam cuts off and looks back at Carter, who raises an eyebrow when he paused. “You won’t be happy to hear it.”

“Thought so. But I still wanna know, Dad.”

“Okay. So, your mother works at your school, yeah?” When Carter nods, Liam continues as he looks down at the bed. “Well, she happened to… meet someone there. They were fooling around, and I found out when I tried to surprise her at work one day. I know I’d been working a lot and barely stayed at home, but I finally got some time off to spend with our family. When I got to her room at the school, she was with him, and I – I couldn’t believe what was happening. I was so heartbroken and angry… I came home and looked at you and your brother and sister, thinking about how much this was gonna hurt all of you if you found out what your mother had been doing behind all of our backs. So I filed for divorce, and she – Well, she was happy enough to sign it, saying I wasn’t good enough for her and that I could take care of all of you by myself. Then she just left, even though I told her to at least say ‘bye’ to you and your siblings. She refused and just left with her things while you were all at school. I was furious, but I didn’t know what else to do, so I just took the blame and tried my best to make it up to the three of you. I tried to be the best father I can be for all of you.”

“M- Mum _cheated_ on you?”

“Yes. Who knows for how long, but she had been doing it and I couldn’t be with someone like that anymore. I’m so sorry, Carter.”

He doesn’t a word for what feels like hours, but is mostly just minutes. He feels himself shaking slightly from anger and heartbreak. He just can’t believe that this happened. That their Mum, the woman who raised them and loved them with all her heart, had actually cheated on their Dad with some other man who works at the school they go to. That she actually had the guts to do that to all of them.

It hurts, damn it. How _dare_ she?

“Hey, hey. It’s okay – You’re okay, Carter. It wasn’t your fault,” he hears his Dad say as he wraps Carter in an embrace he very much needed. He eventually stops shaking, and it’s only then that he feels the tears running down his face.

“H- How could she, Dad? Why would Mum – Do you know who the other man was?”

“No. I’d never met any of the other teachers at your school.”

“Are you still mad at her?”

“In a way, yeah, I am. Because I knew that once you found out – as well as Toby and Hailey, one day – you would all be heartbroken from what she did. That’s mainly why I was angry.”

“Why’d she do it, Dad?”

“I guess… She got tired of me never being home, which I’m sorry about, by the way. And she found someone who would be there for her more often than me. Still not a good reason to do what she did, but I guess she wasn’t thinking about how it would affect the rest of us.”

“She only cared about herself,” Carter says softly, narrowing his tear-filled eyes at nothing.

Liam nods and rubs his back. “That’s why when I met Harry, Ii just knew he wouldn’t be like that. He understood me better than anyone else I’ve ever met. He makes me really happy, Carter.”

“You should’ve told us about him earlier, though.”

“Yeah, I should have. But we were trying to figure out how to fit in each other’s lives, and… I think we finally have. I mean, if you let him in your life too.”

“We’ll see, Dad.”

“As long as you give him a chance.”

 

~~~

 

“You did so well with them, babe,” Liam mutters as he backs Harry up against his bedroom door that night.

“Yeah?”

“Hell yeah. I know they already like you.”

“How could you possibly know that? – And don’t tell me it’s because you’re their dad.”

Liam chuckles as he kisses Harry passionately and allows his hands to roam all over his boyfriend’s body. “That itself is its own valid reason, love. But if you need another one, then here. I’ve never seen Hailey look that happy in months. Since Sophia left, all Hailey’s done is cry and ask for her mother. Now, since she met you and you promised to stay… She smiled like it was the best thing in the world. Like Sophia leaving never happened, and that you being here instead is all she needs. Even Toby looked happy about that.”

“As long as I stay, right?”

“Well, yeah. I mean, I don’t want you to feel pressured into staying just for my kids to be happy about having another parent here. But, if you really can’t stay because this is too much for you – “

“Li, relax. I’m just – I mean, I’m still trying to process what I agreed to today. A lot happened, and Carter still hates me.”

“It’s just the first day, babe. He’ll grow to love you; I’m sure of it.”

“I sure hope you’re right,” he whispers back just before Liam captures his lips again into a heated kiss. He can’t help the moan that escapes his mouth as Liam hauls him up and he wraps his legs around his waist. He always loves it when Liam can easily lift him up like this.

A groan makes its way from Liam’s mouth before he pulls away from the kiss and mouths wetly at Harry’s neck. He whines and clings onto Liam tightly, begging him to take their clothes off, which are just a nuisance at the moment. It’s stressing him to know that’s what is keeping them from just fucking already. It frustrates him more remembering that he’s wearing one of his tight skinnies, too. He really didn’t plan his outfit properly before coming to Liam’s home today.

“I’m so stupid.”

“You’re not. You’re far from that. They make your legs look lovely.”

“Ugh. Just take them off. Take all of it off,” he demands after Liam drops him on the bed without him even realizing that Liam was carrying him over there the whole time he was thinking.

He hears Liam chuckle above him, but he grunts in annoyance as he reaches up to rip Liam’s button-up shirt open. The buttons go flying everywhere, and Liam’s mouth is set into a frown, which isn’t fair to Harry, because it just makes him want to bite his bottom lip. So he does. And Liam doesn’t argue or push him away. He just pulls Harry closer and slips his tongue into his mouth as he works on getting Harry’s shirt off. But of course, Harry’s not wearing a button-up shirt as well. He didn’t plan this out, okay? Although it doesn’t deter Liam from what he wants, because he makes a frustrated noise before he actually _tears_ Harry shirt open.

Gasping at the sight, Harry watches and listens to the fabric of his t-shirt rip at the front thanks to his boyfriend. Liam smirks and throws it to one side of the bed, then makes quick work to getting rid of Harry’s skinnies.

“Liam, I swear to god, if you rip those too – “

“I won’t. I love these on you. You should wear them all the time, really. Wouldn’t dare tear them apart like that. Like I’m about to do to you once I get them off.”

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” he breathes out, Liam’s words getting to him.

Faster than he ever expected, his skinnies are pulled off by Liam and cold air wraps around his now naked body. He shivers and looks up at Liam, who already spread Harry’s legs apart and is now in between them. He whimpers when Liam’s hands slide over his inner thighs and breathes hotly on his wet cunt. Liam presses a gentle kiss on it before he just dips his tongue within the slit and licks up to his clit. He shivers and whines, tugging at Liam’s hair as he repeats the motion and keeps his thumbs on Harry’s folds to keep them apart. His legs drop open as Liam sucks and licks into him, tongue dipping in as deep as it can go before pulling out and sucking on his folds. He nearly kicks Liam in the face when he pulls at a fold between his lips, looking up at Harry with lust-filled, dilated eyes.

“You’re awful. You’re so mean,” he breathes out, reaching out for Liam’s shoulders to pull him up. “Please, Li. Want you to fuck me already. I can’t wait any longer. Want your cock in me. Please.”

Liam hums in response, but he doesn’t pull away from Harry’s overly wet cunt. Harry huffs then gasps when he feels Liam slip two or more fingers inside him – he isn’t sure. He moans and rides them, feeling too hot with Liam still sucking on his clit mercilessly. Harry doesn’t think he’ll last very long now, especially with Liam’s fingers and tongue moving at this pace. He’ll come any minute now, he knows.

“Li – _Ngh_.”

“Okay, okay. Just wanted to see you all desperate.”

“ _Mean_. That’s what you are,” he manages to whisper as Liam chuckles and pulls his fingers out of him.

“But you look so lovely when you’re begging like that. Makes this even better.”

“Just get on with it already.”

He watches as Liam sits up and leans over him, pecking his lips softly and lovingly before he settles back and positions his cock to Harry’s dribbling entrance. He groans as he feels the tip of Liam’s lips catch at his folds, and he just about pushes down so that it finally enters him. He smiles in delight at the very familiar feeling of Liam’s cock within him, and his eyes droop shut as his boyfriend pushes in all the way. He does it faster than when they first started this, but he doesn’t mind. He knows his cunt has grown used to having Liam’s lovely cock inside. It always makes him feel so full and connected to Liam, which he knows he can’t ever feel with anyone else. He just knows.

“Mind if I fuck you hard like the little slut you are for me?”

“Oh god. Please do,” he responds brokenly, wanting to feel Liam ruin him.

“I won’t be too rough, though. Don’t want you or the baby getting hurt. Just rough enough to make you feel good, baby.”

“Yeah, yeah. Please, Daddy. I want that.”

“Of course you do,” Liam says gruffly, slowly rubbing his hands on Harry’s belly.

Before either of them can say anything else, Liam thrusts in sharply and Harry’s breath gets briefly knocked out of him. He then moans as Liam continues his shallow and quick thrusts, and Harry just lies there, taking it like the slut he is for Liam. Maybe he shouldn’t be this loud, especially with the kids being asleep in their rooms down the hall, but he can’t help it. He never was quiet when it came to sex with Liam. This man just knows how to make him lose control of his entire being.

A particular thrust has him shaking and gasping for air, and they both know it’s his g-spot that Liam’s hitting. He looks up dazedly and sees Liam smirking as he’s looking down between them, watching his cock disappear and reappear from inside Harry. Wet, squelching noises can be heard as Liam continues fucking into him, making Harry absolutely weak and pliant for his boyfriend. He spreads his legs further apart and mumbles nonsense as Liam’s thrusts get harder and deeper. He can feel Liam breathing over him as his eyes fall shut and he grips onto the comforter beneath him. Liam is probably bent over him now, but Harry can’t make himself open his eyes. He knows that if he does and looks at Liam all sweaty and hot from fucking him like this, he’ll lose what little control he has of himself at the moment and just come.

Don’t get him wrong, though. He wants to come – badly. But he also wants to feel Liam fuck into him a little longer before he completely lets go. He wants to feel Liam come inside him first before he, too, reaches his climax. He wants to feel that warm, comforting, _wet_ feeling of Liam’s come buried within him.

That feeling that gave him a chance to have Liam’s baby.

He never even knew he wanted it that much until this moment. That having Liam’s baby growing inside him would make him feel even more complete.

“Baby? You okay? Please tell me I’m not hurting you,” Liam asks worriedly, slowing down his thrusts.

“Wha- Yeah, yeah. Just please keep fucking me, Li.”

“You’re crying, babe.”

Liam’s hand wiping his eyes and cheeks make him realize that he is. He didn’t even notice he was actually crying. He doesn’t even know why. Well, he might be too emotional about this whole ‘having Liam’s baby’ thing, but who can really blame him? The man he loves has given him this opportunity of a lifetime. He never even thought about having kids until Liam came into his life. And he knows he couldn’t be happier. Even with Liam’s kids not really being his, he knows he’ll grow to love them as if they were his own. He can get used to this, really.

“Hazza, you want me to pull out?”

“No, no! Don’t you dare, Liam! Ignore me crying. I’m just being a baby.”

“Why are you crying, love?”

“Because I – I feel so lucky to have you. You’ve given me so much, and your kids have been so lovely – even though Carter still hates me. You’ve fucked me so many times and got me pregnant, and I can’t wait to have this baby. _Our_ baby,” he confesses.

“So am I, Haz. I’m really excited to have our little bean in a few more months.”

A kiss from Liam has him smiling brightly, and he almost forgets what exactly they’re doing at the moment. He feels Liam’s hips move slightly, and it makes him moan and want more. He needs to be thoroughly fucked by this man whom he loves more than anything. He needs Liam to come inside him already, or just make him come. Now is not the time for emotional talk. He just had to ruin it, didn’t he?

“You didn’t ruin anything, babe. You never do,” Liam mumbles above him, pushing Harry’s curls back from his forehead and placing a kiss there. “I’m gonna make you come now, yeah?”

“Mmm. Sounds good to me.”

And Liam does as he said, thrusting into Harry at a faster and harder pace that has the bed rocking. He moans loudly and claws at Liam’s back as his g-spot get hits again and his clit rubs against Liam’s pelvis. Throwing his head back, Liam mouths and sucks love bites onto his neck and it’s enough to have him coming hard on Liam’s cock. His whole body shakes and he mumbles Liam’s name repeatedly, eyes squeezed shut. Liam continues to fuck into more frantically now and he feels Liam’s breath heavy against his neck. He prompts Liam to come for him, which does the trick.

Liam groans and bites at his collarbone just as he comes hotly inside Harry’s ruined cunt. He sighs and runs his fingers through Liam’s hair, allowing his boyfriend to continue thrusting into to him to get them through their highs. He doesn’t mind the dirty noise it makes as the wetness from inside him spills out a bit as Liam’s cock goes in and out. It’s quite a satisfying sound, he reckons.

“I love you, Baby.”

“I love you too, Daddy. Feels so good to have your cum in me.”

“Feels good to _come_ in you.”

They kiss lazily before they fall asleep, still tangled together on the bed. Liam pulls the comforter over their bodies, with his cock still buried inside Harry. He doesn’t mind, though. If he could have Liam inside him like this all the time; he doubts he would ever want him to pull out.

 

~~~

 

When Harry wakes up, he feels groggy and sore. He knows why, but he’s slightly confused when he opens his eyes and sees Liam above him. The man he loves more than anything is just lying on top of him and he doesn’t really understand why. Not until he tries to move his hips, that is. Because, _oh_ , he gets it now. He understands why Liam is on top of him after they had sex last night. He can feel Liam’s cock still _inside_ him, making him whimper lightly. And he’s pretty sure he can feel Liam’s _cum_ inside him, only turning him on some more.

 _What has his life become?_ He’s not really complaining, though. This is actually quite brilliant.

Instead of pulling away from Liam, he decides he’ll just wake his boyfriend up by – well, fucking him. Because what’s a better way to be woken up than having the love of your life riding you? Harry doesn’t think there’s anything better. So he’ll just do it before he misses his chance and Liam beats him to it. Because knowing Liam from these past few months, he knows for a fact that Liam would have fucked him until he woke up even more sore than he already is.

Breathing out slowly, Harry makes up his mind on how he’s going to do this and ignores the way it feels when Liam’s cock slightly pulls out before it gets pushed in when he moves his hips experimentally. Liam is a heavy weight above him, so it’s not so easy to just push him off of Harry, but he has to. Somehow, Harry’s going to push him to the side so he can switch their positions.

With one good shove at Liam, Harry manages to push him to the side and quickly rolls over so he stays connected to Liam. He gasps as he feels Liam’s cock push into him once he sits atop Liam, who is still dead to the world. He doesn’t even look like he noticed that Harry just managed to successfully flip them over. That’s quite a success to Harry, because Liam can be quite a light sleeper. Luckily for him, Liam isn’t today. He seems exhausted after yesterday. Which is why Harry is going to do this, because he wants Liam to feel good and relaxed. He wants Liam to know that Harry is here for him, ready for a good fuck and ‘love-making’ whenever he needs it to ‘de-stress’ from dealing with his kids’ emotions. He’ll always be here for Liam (and his kids, eventually).

Harry shakes his head and focuses at the task at hand – fucking Liam before he wakes up. He needs to accomplish this, because Liam has already done so much for him, and this is the least he could do. And he also doesn’t mind riding his ‘Daddy’s’ cock either, so it’s a win-win situation for both of them.

He starts off by slowly running his hands over Liam’s torso, taking in his hairy-but-not- _too_ -hairy chest. He loves how fit Liam is, being a full-time company owner and dad at the same time. He knows that most people would’ve given up on keeping themselves in shape, but Liam isn’t like that. He likes to work-out on a regular basis, and Harry’s been lucky enough to witness him work-out a few times. Those times may have led to sex before Liam could ever really finish his routine, but Liam’s never complained about it. And Harry can’t help it, because being pregnant makes him extra horny.

Leaning down to peck Liam’s lips, he finally starts moving his hips and just about whimpers at how smoothly Liam’s cock slides within him. He loves this feeling, and doubts he’ll ever get tired of it. Liam’s cock is so lovely, so thick and long that Harry just can’t get enough of it. He can’t get enough of Liam, and it sometimes overwhelms him to know that he gets Liam all to himself.

When he hears the wet noises coming from where they’re connected, he lolls his head back in satisfaction and continues fucking himself down on Liam’s cock. He just notices then how much harder Liam’s getting inside him, and that his boyfriend is actually moaning in his sleep. Liam’s eyes are still closed, but his eyebrows are furrowed together like he doesn’t quite understand why he’s getting so hard. Harry just chuckles and pecks his boyfriend’s lips again as he rides Liam with real purpose now. He wants to possibly get Liam off before he actually wakes up, because he’s never managed to do that before. They’re all about trying new things, so why not this? Why not give Liam something he didn’t know Harry could do for him? Harry sure doesn’t mind. Not when Liam’s cock is buried within him and hits his g-spot every time as he rides Liam harder.

His thighs are starting to burn from the strain of having to continuously move up and down on Liam’s cock, but it’s totally worth it if this works. He’ll be more than proud of himself.

Liam moans loudly then, and Harry worries that he might have woken up now, but he checks and Liam’s eyes are still closed. His eyebrows are pulled close together, the confusion evident on his sleeping face, and Harry knows he’s close. He knows Liam’s about to spurt cum inside him again, and he can’t wait.

He can’t exactly move all that much, because his thighs are about ready to give up on him, but he treads through the pain. He keens and drops himself down on Liam’s cock desperately, and gasps loudly when he suddenly feels wetness inside him. It completely catches him off-guard, so he squeezes his eyes shut and comes hard, feeling dizzy from knowing that he actually managed to make Liam _come_ in his _sleep_.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” he manages to gasp out breathlessly, keeping himself upright with his hands on Liam’s chest.

“What the – Hazza? Babe?”

Not even realizing he’d closed his eyes while he’s still on top of Liam, Harry blinks them open tiredly to look down at his boyfriend. He grins sheepishly as he continues moving his hips at a slowly pace, feeling and hearing the squelching noises between them from where their cum is pouring out of Harry’s cunt onto Liam’s pelvis and the bed. Liam’s eyes widen as he looks there and groans at the sight. Harry blushes and stops moving his hips to breathe out more normally now, trying to catch his breath as he watches Liam. He’s not sure how Liam’s going to react after what he’s done, but he hopes only good things are to be said. He really does feel quite proud of himself for what he’s done.

“Did you just – “

“Mhm,” he confirms sheepishly, burying his face into Liam’s neck. “You mind?”

“Do I _mind_? Babe, of course not. That was brilliant. Fantastic – I love you so much for it. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

“Oh, hush. You’re talking crazy again. It was just sex, Li.”

“No. You _rode_ me, love, and made me come while I was _asleep_. You are truly one of a kind.”

“That a bad thing?”

“Never. You could never be a bad thing for me. God, you’re it for me, I swear. I love you so, so much. I can’t wait for you to have my baby,” Liam rambles on, lifting Harry’s face from his neck to look him in the eyes and kiss him repeatedly on the lips. “Then after you have this baby, maybe I can fuck you again and again so you’ll keep having my babies. How about that, love? You want Daddy to do that to you, baby?”

Harry just about melts above Liam, who flips them over so that he’s on top of Harry yet again. Not that the younger man minds, because he won’t ever deny that he loves Liam’s dirty talk and how he man-handles Harry sometimes. It keeps them both wanting more all the time.

“Mmm. Ye- yes, Daddy. I want you to ruin me over and over again. I wanna keep having your babies. I wanna keep having your cock in me.”

“So do I, baby.”

A gasps forces its way out of Harry’s mouth as he feels Liam moving his hips to make his cock to slide in and out of Harry slowly. He whimpers and wraps his arms around Liam’s neck to pull him back down for a desperate kiss. He keens when Liam starts picking up the pace, sliding his hands down Harry’s torso so that he grabs hold of Harry’s leg to wrap around his hips.

“Another round already?” he asks breathlessly as he feels Liam’s cock graze his g-spot.

“Too soon, Baby? Can’t keep up with Daddy?”

“Should be asking you that, _Old Man_.”

“Who are you calling ‘old man’?” Liam questions, then emphasizes his point with a sharp thrust into Harry, which makes him cry out and claw at Liam’ back.

“Ah – Okay, okay. You’re not old. God, I love you, Liam.”

They go back to kissing and trapped in their own world, where they both believe they belong. Where it’s just the two of them and no one is there to interrupt their time together. Where they can fuck and do as they please whenever they like, not worrying about anything else.

Except it doesn’t last long, because that world isn’t real. At least, not when Liam has to remember his kids living under this same roof. That Harry isn’t the only one to think about. That his kids are hungry and need someone – their father – to make them breakfast as part of his responsibility. That outside of what he and Harry have, those three kids are still a part of Liam’s life and always will be. And because Harry has agreed to meet them and be there for them as a part of this family, he has to remind his boyfriend of them. Because they’re important too; no matter how much alone time he and Liam want.

“Daddy?”

“What’s the matter, babe?”

“Li, that – _fuck_ – That wasn’t me,” Harry replies from beneath him.

“But I just heard – “

“Daddy, we’re hungry! Can we have breakfast now?”

“Shit,” Liam swears under his breath, groaning against Harry’s neck, who blushes madly as he looks to the door in panic.

“Oh my god. Liam, what if Hailey comes in?!”

“She won’t. I mean, she can’t, because the door’s locked, babe.”

That helps. Harry is able to breathe again and bites his tongue to keep himself from whining as Liam pulls out of him. He gets rewarded with a kiss, though, making him smile back at an apologetic Liam. But it’s not entirely his fault, because they both forgot their life outside of this room. They shouldn’t have forgotten about the kids.

“I’m sorry about that, Haz. I should’ve remembered to wake up earlier and make them breakfast.”

“It’s okay, Li. Probably shouldn’t have woken you up… like that.”

“Oh, don’t be sorry about that. I’m definitely not complaining about how I woke up, babe. That was the best, I promise, love. But maybe another round can wait later, yeah? I’ll make it up to you,” Liam assures him with a kiss before he starts getting dressed.

“You don’t have to make it up to me, though. I’m fine. Just need some clothes to wear.”

“What’s mine is yours, baby. Borrow anything from me – Shirts are in that drawer of the dresser, shorts and sweat pants in the other.”

“Okay. Thanks, Li,” he says gratefully, making his way to the dresser.

“Anything for you, love. I’m just gonna hurry before they try to break down this door demanding breakfast. Don’t want them to see you naked, because these – “ Liam stops as he stands behind Harry to grab his bum and squeeze the cheeks with his hands teasingly, making Harry blush. He smiles at Harry through the mirror, and continues what he was saying, “ – are only for me to see, yeah? Don’t need anybody’s eyes on this body. S’mine.”

“Didn’t know you were so possessive, Mr. Payne,” Harry purrs, turning around to wrap his arms around Liam’s neck and pulls him closer. Liam wraps his arms around Harry’s waist, smiling down at him.

“Can’t help wanting you all to myself, babe. Love you so much.”

“Love you too. Now go make your kids breakfast. I can hear them whining outside the door.”

Liam laughs as he leans down to capture Harry’s lips in a kiss, then he pulls away with a sigh. “Alright, alright. I’ll go feed the rascals. But you’ll be joining us for breakfast too, so hurry up and cover that little ass. Wanna see you downstairs in a few minutes, yeah?”

“Fine, Mr. Bossy Pants.”

He shoos Liam after he gets a swat to the bum from the older man, who just winks at him as he walks to the door and opens up just enough to make his way out. Harry hears the kids complaining at their dad for taking so long, which makes him chuckle as he picks out a shirt from Liam’s drawer. He closes it and goes to the one beside it to pull out a pair of shorts, then slips them both on. He doesn’t bother with underwear, even though he knows he should because he’ll be around Liam’s children all day, he knows. But he didn’t bring any spare clothes to Liam’s house, thinking he wouldn’t be staying over the night before. He didn’t even think he would be able to get through the day, but he managed. Hailey and Toby were really welcoming to him, which melted his heart. Like they fully accepted him as a part of their family already, and it was just the first day. He hopes it continues.

Looking himself in the mirror, he breathes out heavily before making his way to the door. It’s not like he can just hide in here and avoid going downstairs for breakfast. They’ll all know where he is, and wonder why he’s so scared to be around all of them. It would be so lame to just hide up here. And this could be his chance to possibly bond with Carter, who he hadn’t seen the rest of the day. He stayed up in his room the whole time and didn’t even come down for dinner.

Just as he wills himself to just go out there and join everyone else, he opens the door –

And walks right into Carter, who appears to just be heading downstairs for breakfast too. Harry curses himself for his bad luck and clumsiness, then quickly checks on the boy.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry, Carter! I didn’t see you there.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

“Um, good morning,” he says hesitantly, trying to salvage this moment somehow.

“Not really,” says the boy, who just walks off and heads down the stairs.

Harry exhales and leans his head back against the wall behind him, wanting to kick himself for making things worse between him and Carter. _What a failed effort that was_ , he thinks miserably as he decides that he should just make his way downstairs and try again somehow. Carter has already reached the bottom of the stairs while Harry is still at the top, so he knows he can’t just start another conversation now. But he can always try again another time. He sees Carter turn left towards the kitchen, which Liam showed Harry last night before they had dinner as a ‘family’. Harry had been a nervous wreck, but it was fine. And maybe so will this breakfast and day.

“G’morning, Harry!” Hailey greets him as soon as he steps into the kitchen.

“Morning, Hailey. Morning, Toby,” he says in return with a sheepish smile, before his eyes make their way to Liam setting plates of eggs and bacon on the table.

“I didn’t know you stayed over last night, Harry,” Toby says as he grabs the plate of eggs to get one for his own and place one on Hailey’s plate too before he passes it over to Carter, who hasn’t said a word yet. “Did you stay in one of the guest rooms?”

“Um – “

“He stayed in Dad’s room,” Carter answers, taking the plate of eggs from his brother to pick out his own egg, then stabs it with a fork so the yolk runs.

When Carter doesn’t pass Harry the plate, he blinks at it before making a grab at it slowly to take one of his own. Liam sighs from where he’s stood by the stove, making what seems to be French toast. Harry’s forced to look away at how good his boyfriend looks standing there as he flips the bread with his mussed up hair and loose shirt and joggers on, when Toby says in surprise:

“Oh, really? How come you stayed in Dad’s room, Harry?”

“They slept together. Isn’t it obvious?” Carter replies instead of giving Harry a chance to say anything.

“Carter, enough,” Liam scolds him after he turns the stove off and set two plates of French toast on the table. He takes a sat beside Harry, who is grateful and eagerly takes his hand under the table to relax himself. “Just eat your breakfast, please.”

“So then it’s true?”

“ _Eat your breakfast_ , Carter. Or you can just go to your room.”

“No, Li, don’t say that. He didn’t eat dinner with us last night,” Harry protests lightly, squeezing Liam’s hand under the table, pleading. “He must be really hungry.”

“Don’t have to defend me, Harry. I can do that myself.”

“Carter!”

“You really want me to skip another meal, Dad? ‘Cause I can. I’m not that hungry, anyway.”

Harry stands up abruptly when Carter makes a move to stand up too. Everybody at the table startles at him, and Harry flushes because he feels like his body just moved on its own, and his mind is only catching up now. He looks down at Liam beside him, then flicks his eyes over to Carter, who only raises an eyebrow but thankfully hasn’t gotten up and left the table yet. So maybe Harry has to say something effective _now_ , before this becomes too awkward and Carter does end up leaving and not eating again.

“No one is leaving this table until they’ve eaten something, at least,” he starts shakily, then clears his throat to sound more confident. He keeps his eyes on Carter, and says directly and as kindly to him, “Carter, could you please eat what your dad made? I don’t want to you miss another meal.”

“I – I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” the boy stutters, looking away from Harry to look down at his plate.

“Have some toast with eggs and bacon, then,” Harry encourages with a smile.

“Okay, fine.”

When Carter gives in, Harry sighs in relief and smiles awkwardly at the other kids, who just blink up at him. He sits back down and is forced to look at Liam beside him, smiling at him with a squeeze of a hand.

“Good job, love. You eat now too, yeah?”

“Okay,” is all he says back to Liam, who pecks his cheek affectionately, rubbing a circle with his thumb on Harry’s hand.

Hailey and Toby look between them, then at each other before they shrug and start eating too. Carter doesn’t look up from his plate, but at least he’s eating, so Harry’s happy that worked. And Liam hasn’t stopped smiling as he, too, eats the breakfast he’s made and tries to speak with all of his children, asking them about school yesterday. Harry eats slowly and keeps quiet, letting the Payne family talk among themselves as he sneaks glances at Carter, who hasn’t answered his dad’s questions and is still eating.

 _This could be a start_ , he reminds himself, finally looking away from Carter once he catches the boy look up at him briefly.

 

~~~

 

“Harry?”

“Yes, Hailey?”

“Can you help me with my homework?”

“Uh, sure,” Harry replies slowly, looking to Liam who is working on his laptop as the whole family is in the living room watching TV or trying to finish their homework. He doesn’t exactly agree with Liam allowing the kids to watch while their doing homework, but they’re not his kids. Maybe this is the only way they actually agree to finish their homework, although he doesn’t think they can be as productive if they were all working without the distraction of whatever is on the telly.

“Yay!” Hailey exclaims, taking a seat on Harry’s lap with a workbook in her hands. “I don’t know how to answer this math question.”

“Ooh, math. Can’t say I’m the best at math, Hailey. Maybe your Dad is better to ask for help.”

“But this is easy math! You can help me, right?”

She’s got this sad puppy look on her face, which is making it very hard for Harry to say ‘no’ to her. He hears Liam and the boys chuckle at him, but he just glares at Liam and looks back at Hailey, complying. Who can ever deny this little girl of anything?

“Alright. Let’s see… 56 minus 14… I see. So, we should start by subtracting the number on the right. What’s six minus four, Hails?”

“Um,” she hesitates, counting on her fingers. “Two!”

“That’s right. Then we all we have left is five minus one, which is equal to...?”

“… Four! It equals four!”

“Then what’s your final answer when you put the two numbers together at the bottom?”

“Four… Forty-two! It’s forty-two!”

“Yeah, good job, Hails!”

“I’m smart,” she declares proudly, smiling up at Harry and the rest of her family. “I’m gonna win the contest tomorrow, you’ll see!”

Harry laughs and lets Hailey get down from his lap to sit back down on the floor beside Toby, who seems to be writing out a paragraph. Carter’s lying down on the sofa, flipping through the channels on the television after he appears to have finished his homework from his history class. He had been asking Liam for help earlier, but he seems to have gotten the hang of it. He hadn’t asked Harry for help, but Toby and Hailey have asked him a few times.

“Harry? How do you spell ‘catastrophe’?”

“Wow. That’s a big word. Why would you need to spell that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I learned it from Elliott. He said his dad, Uncle Louis, says it whenever Elliot and Lucy make a mess at home.”

“Uncle Louis? As in Louis Tomlinson?”

“Yeah. You know him?”

“I do. He works for your father, so I see him at work almost every day. He comes to see your Dad a lot.”

“He’s so funny and cool. Elliott is so much like him,” Toby adds.

“Nah. Lucy is more like Uncle Louis.”

“Nuh-uh!” Hailey disagrees, looking at Carter. “Lucy’s more like Auntie Ellie!”

“Lucy’s more of a troublemaker than Elliott,” Liam explains to Harry, who just watches the kids in amusement.

“Daddy! Aren’t Lucy and Elliott coming over today?”

“They are, yes.”

Hailey looks like she’s about to explode with excitement. Harry’s heard more than enough times how much she loves Lucy, her very ‘bestest’ friend in the whole world. It’s really cute that she’s already found a lifelong friend, and Harry can’t wait to meet her, Elliott, and Eleanor tonight. Louis had mentioned it at work earlier today, and Liam had agreed, letting Harry know if he was okay with being there. He didn’t mind, of course, and is quite curious about the Tomlinsons.

“Only if you all finish your homework, though,” Liam reminds the kids, making Toby and Hailey groan.

“I’m done,” Carter states easily.

“You are. Maybe you can help your siblings now, yeah?”

“Or, maybe we could watch a movie while we’re waiting for the ‘Tommos’ to come?”

“Nice try, Carter.”

A smile makes its way to Harry’s face as Carter sighs exaggeratedly and sits up to look down at what Hailey and Toby are working on. He points out to Hailey if she answered anything wrong on her workbook, then he checks the spelling and grammar on Toby’s paper. He does it so nonchalantly, like he doesn’t really mind helping out his younger siblings, which Harry finds endearing. He loves how close and loving this family is. He can’t wait to add a new member of his own into it.

He doesn’t even realize it as he’s rubbing his baby bump of four months now, until he feels Liam reach over from beside him to place his hand on Harry’s belly too. He smiles and places a gentle kiss on Harry’s lips before he pulls away and looks down at the baby bump on his boyfriend.

Silence surrounds them as Liam and Harry look as to what caused it. All three kids are staring at the couple and where their hands are placed. Carter raises an eyebrow and looks between them, before shakes his head and a grin graces his face. Toby’s eyes remain wide open as he stares at Harry’s baby bump, clearly knowing what it means.

And then little Hailey, just tilts her head to the side, not understanding why everyone is making such a big deal about Harry’s belly.

“Do you eat a lot, Harry?”

Carter snorts and claps as he leans back on the couch, looking to his Dad and Harry. Toby looks at his sister with a confused face, before he looks back at the bump on Harry. Then Harry just sputters and blushes as he tries to come up with an answer to Hailey’s blunt answer. Oh, her naivety.

“Actually, Hails, we have some news for all of you.”

“Does it have to do with Harry’s big belly?”

“Um, yes, it does,” Liam replies, chuckling softly. “You see… Harry’s pregnant with my baby for four months now, so you’re gonna have a new baby brother or sister soon.”

Hailey gasps loudly, then she squeals and runs towards Harry, who catches her as she starts rubbing his belly gently. She starts speaking to it and telling the unborn baby how much she’s going to love it and take care of it, and how she can’t wait to become a big sister. Harry smiles down at her with tears in his eyes, glad that she’s accepted the idea of having a new baby in the family.

“But isn’t Harry a man? How can he be pregnant?” Carter asks.

“Yeah. How does that work, Dad?” Toby adds in confusion, although he’s moved from where he was sat on the floor to sitting by Harry’s feet. “Are you secretly a girl, Harry? Is that why you can have a baby?”

Carter laughs at that, not leaving his spot on the couch to observe them from a distance. At least he’s not completely against the idea of his father and Harry having a baby. Well, he isn’t showing that he’s against it, so Harry thinks that’s a win in a way.

“Um, it’s kinda hard to explain,” Harry says with a sheepish smile.

“Who cares? I’m gonna be a big sister!”

“Just curious, is all,” Carter says with a shrug, lying back on the couch as he looks up at the ceiling.

Harry’s not sure exactly how Carter feels about this news, but he’s not yelling at them again or making a scene. And anyway, at least they finally got to tell the kids about the new baby to come. He wasn’t so sure how to tell them, whether they would ever accept the idea of not only one new member of the family, but _two_. That’s why it’s taken Liam and Harry about a month to finally tell the kids. Their reactions worried Harry, although it’s clear that there’s only good vibes about it.

They’re getting there, Harry believes. Closer to a family.

 

~~~

 

“It’s been a while since we’ve gotten some alone time, love.”

“Mmm, yeah. I know,” Harry says breathlessly, gasping as he feels Liam tug his panties down his legs in a hurry and tosses them somewhere behind himself.

Liam’s smiles down at him from where he’s hovering over Harry, eyes raking over his boyfriend’s body. Harry flushes a deep red when Liam dips down to kiss his ever-growing pregnant belly, before he carries on pressing more wet and dangerous kisses lower and lower, until he reaches Harry’s thigh. He just about stifles a shout when he suddenly feels Liam’s fingers touch his slit, then spread his folds apart. He can hardly breathe as Liam dips his head down and licks a stripe along his soaking wet slit. His legs spasm in pleasure all of a sudden, and he swears he feels Liam smirk before he presses a kiss to Harry’s clit. Then his tongue just dips into Harry as far as it can go, causing the younger of the two to gasp and moan out Liam’s name.

He’s already panting with how naughtily Liam ravishes him down there. It would look and sound obscene to anybody else, he thinks. But no one else can see or hear what’s happening, so Harry doesn’t hold back his desperate moans of pleasure as Liam absolutely ruins him by eating him out. There’s no way he could ever get tired of this, though. He knows he would let Liam do this to him every day if they had the time. And he’s quite sure that Liam wouldn’t mind.

Two of Liam’s fingers enter him then, making him arch his back and pant harder to catch his breath. He’s calling out Liam’s name, but the older man doesn’t seem to hear him beg, or just chooses to ignore him. Either way, Liam hums against his sensitive nub as he sucks on it, sending vibrations of pleasure throughout Harry’s body.

“Li – Ah, _god_. Please fuck me, Liam.”

“That’s not what you usually call me in bed, babe,” Liam says teasingly, continuing to pump his now three fingers deep into Harry.

“D- Daddy, please. Please, _please_ fuck me, Daddy. I’ll be a good boy for you.”

“You always are, aren’t you, baby?”

Before Harry knows it, Liam’s pulled his fingers out and brings them to Harry’s mouth. At the gesture, Harry stares at Liam’s shining wet fingers for a second, then understands and takes them into his mouth. Liam grins as he watches Harry suck on his fingers, tasting his own cum that Liam has said time and time again tastes ‘better than anything else’. Harry doesn’t quite get it, but it is his own cum and he supposes that Liam would definitely like it better than him. He does like Liam’s cum whenever he gets to taste it after taking Liam down his throat. Liam pulls out his fingers and wipes it on the bed sheets.

“Have you taken a shower yet, Haz?”

“Hmm? No, why?” he asks curiously, thinking about how random the question is.

“Perfect. I prepared a bath for the both of us,” Liam answers happily, helping Harry sit up then picks him up in his arms to carry him towards the grand bathroom connected to Liam’s room.

“You did? When did you have the ti- I thought you were working in your office! That’s why I left you alone and tried to keep myself busy.”

“I realized that. Thank you, by the way. I don’t think I tell you that enough.”

“Are you kidding? _I’m_ the one who doesn’t say – Wow. Liam… You did all this by yourself?”

“It’s just a bath, love.”

He sets Harry down to stand on his own and allows him to take in the whole aura of the bathroom. The bathtub is filled with water and lots of soap suds, the mirror at the sink is a bit fogged up from the heat emanating from the water in the tub, and there are candles – so many of them – _everywhere_.

“This is not just a bath, Liam,” he dismisses with a shove against his boyfriend. “Admit it. You want something out of this from me, don’t you?”

“You got me. I actually wanted to continue what we were just doing on the bed, if you don’t mind.”

“How could I ever mind doing _that_?”

Helping Liam out of his clothes quickly, Liam wraps his arms under Harry’s bum and carries him to the tub. Harry squeals and giggles as Liam lowers both of them in the hot water filled with soapy bubbles. Once they’re both seated in the tub, Liam leans back and places Harry on his lap, groaning as his hard cock brushes against Harry’s bum hole. The younger of the two gasps and whimpers as he grips Liam’s shoulders, preparing himself to taking Liam’s lovely thick cock within him. Liam smiles as Harry lowers himself and takes him all the way in like he was made for it.

“You take me so well, baby.”

“Yeah. Daddy – “ Harry arches his back, pressing his growing belly on Liam’s chest as he breathes through the pleasure of having Liam deep inside him. “I’m gonna ride you so good, Daddy.”

“Please do, my love.”

Harry whines as Liam suddenly takes his nipple in his mouth, then finally grinds his hips against Liam’s pelvis. He continues swiveling his hips experimentally as Liam continues his ministrations and finally Harry lifts his hips up until only the tip of Liam’s cock is in him before he lowers himself back down. They both groan and Liam moves from suckling on Harry’s nipple to the other as Harry lifts and lowers himself again. Liam’s hands are caressing Harry’s belly, pulling away from Harry’s now puffy nipples to mumble praises against Harry’s chest.

“Wonder if I can fuck another baby into you…”

“ _Daddy_ ,” Harry whines as a spike of pleasure runs through his body when Liam’s cock hits his g-spot.

“You’re beautiful, babe. Look so good riding me like this.”

A shiver runs down Harry’s back as Liam presses hot, wet kisses on his neck and jaw, eventually leading to his mouth. The kiss is messy and passionate; everything Harry loves about kissing Liam. His boyfriend’s large hands run all over Harry’s body, around his waist, on his hips, caressing his belly, squeezing his bum and spreading his cheeks. Harry feels so stimulated and knows he can’t be far from coming on Liam’s cock. He whines when he feels Liam’s finger brush against his arsehole and pushes back against it. The finger slips in and causes Harry to arch his back and breathe out shakily.

Liam smirks and presses a kiss to Harry’s chest before he places he lowers his other hand to rub his thumb against Harry’s clit. Harry cries out Liam’s name and pants as he tries his best to hold off on his orgasm a little longer as Liam teases him and he continues to slightly bounce up and down Liam’s cock.

“Come for me, love. Let me get you pregnant with another baby.”

“Liam,” he moans and shudders as his orgasm hits him hard. He gasps and digs his nails into Liam’s shoulders.

The older of the two groans and releases into Harry not even a minute after. He pushes up into Harry’s abused cunt and pulls his finger out of Harry’s arsehole and his hand from Harry’s clit. He continues slowly thrusting into Harry and praising him with sweet words repeatedly. Harry can only whine at how sensitive he is and leans forward so that he falls on Liam for support. That orgasm took a lot out of him.

A kiss is pressed on his temple, which makes him smile. Liam is rubbing his back after lifting Harry up so his cock slips out of him. Harry pouts at the feeling of not being full anymore, but Liam kisses his lips to abide his absence.

“Wanna shower?”

“We barely got to enjoy the bath you prepared, though.”

“Got what I wanted, didn’t I?”

“Waste of water and candles, Liam,” Harry scolds, lightly hitting Liam’s chest with his hand.

“Absolutely worth it.”

“I’m sure. But can we stay here for a few more minutes. It feels nice. Haven’t enjoyed a bath in a while.”

“Of course, love. Maybe we can get another round in a few minutes.”

“I’m not so sure you can get it back up so soon, old man.”

Liam scowls and playfully bites at Harry’s finger. “’M not old. Just a couple years older than you, babe. Definitely not old.”

“If you say so.”

“Don’t make me spank you.”

“Ooh. Kinky, _Daddy_ ,” Harry teases, laughing as Liam raises an eyebrow at him.

“You’re into that, huh?”

“I could be persuaded. You know, I like exploring new sex things with you. Turns me on so much.”

“Mmm, is that so?” Liam murmurs against Harry’s neck, mouthing at it languidly. “What else are you into?”

“Maybe I could tie you up and have some control over you.”

Liam moans at that and lifts Harry’s body up suddenly so that he’s just hovering over Liam’s interested cock. _That was fast_ , Harry thinks and smiles down at his lover.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

“I love you and your dirty mouth,” is all Liam says before he lowers Harry down back on his cock.

Harry bites his lip at the sudden intrusion to his still oversensitive cunt. But Liam seems to be out of control with lust over Harry’s few words. He groans and lets Liam fuck into him as he just holds onto Liam’s shoulder to watch from above how hot Liam looks this turned on. Liam’s usually so controlled whenever they have sex. But right now, after Harry mentioned a new kink, he seems to have lost his self-control.

“I love you too, by the way,” Harry manages to breathe out as Liam sucks a love bite into his neck. “God, you’re awful. The k- kids can see that.”

“Don’t think they’ll care, honestly. Too young to understand this.”

“They won’t be this y- young forever – Liam!” he scolds, when Liam teases his clit and tries to slip his finger in his cunt alongside his cock. “God. Why are you so… awful?”

“You’re enjoying this, I know it. Stop pretending you don’t.”

A chuckle and gasp escapes his mouth when Liam thrusts into him particularly with more force than before. He moans and leans his forehead on top of Liam’s head. He shivers when he feels Liam mouthing at his chest and tweak his nipple.

“You’re happy, right?”

“Hmm?” Harry hums, lost in the moment.

“You’re happy being with me?” Liam questions more specifically, slowing his thrusts as he looks up at Harry. “You don’t feel like – like I’m being too much?”

Harry’s about to say _of course not_ , but then it hits him what Liam means. Perhaps this is how insecure Sophia made Liam feel after he found out she was cheating on him. After she went ahead and acted selfishly and left Liam with 3 kids who only ask about their mother. Liam deserves so much better than what his good-for-nothing ex-wife did to him. Maybe, just maybe, Harry is what Liam deserves to be truly happy.

Instead, he settles with telling Liam most honestly –

“I’ve been at my happiest with you, Liam. Nothing will change that.”

He knows he’s said the right thing by the crinkly-eyed, genuine smile that spreads across Liam’s face.

_How could I not be happy with him?_

 

~~~

 

“Hazza, love, could you grab those mittens for me? Hailey needs them to keep her little hands warm.”

“Daddy, I’m not that little,” she protests with a huff, trying to cross her arms but failing from how puffy her jacket is with all the layers beneath it. “It’s too hot, Daddy. I’m sweaty.”

“Yeah, Dad. You said we could play in the snow, but I can’t move in this,” Toby adds.

“I’m not going outside in _this_ ,” Carter states as he holds out his winter coat, being the only one of the kids not dressed yet. “I think I saw Loki chewing on one of the arms before. There’s a hole right here, Dad.”

“You have other coats, Carter.”

“I don’t know where they are. They’re in some closet.”

“It’s too hot!” Hailey cries out with a whine, pulling at her scarf that Liam just wrapped around her neck.

Harry has to bite his lip to keep from laughing as Liam frowns at his complaining children. Like he really doesn’t understand how ridiculous he’s being about this whole thing. The number of layers he’s made them put on is too excessive. He totally agrees with the kids, and he worries about their well-being before they even step outside on the snow.

“Li, they’re gonna pass out from heatstroke. That’s way too many layers.”

“I’m not gonna let them _freeze_ to death!”

“They won’t! They just need a sweater, their coats, boots, and gloves. They don’t need that many sweaters and sweatpants or thermals on,” he chastises, helping Hailey out of her coat.

Liam pouts at him, but Harry just waves him off and laughs when Hailey breathes out a huge sigh of relief once Harry helps her out of two of her sweaters. Toby asks Harry to help him too, because he’s managed to entangle himself with his scarf. Liam just stands there at a loss for what else to do, other than help Carter get another coat from their coat closet down the hall. Harry watches them go with a smile on his face, then Hailey puts a hand on his face to get his attention from where he’s crouched on the ground in front of her and Toby.

“Will you come play with us, Harry?”

“Oh, I don’t have any winter clothes other than my coat,” he says as an excuse.

“You can borrow Dad’s boots and gloves. He has a lot of winter stuff,” Toby says as Harry finally manages to detangle him from his scarf.

“Yeah! You can help me build a snowman and we can make snow angels!” Hailey says excitedly.

“I’ll have to ask your dad.”

“Just ask him now! Daddy! Harry has to ask you something!”

“Wait a minute, love!” Liam calls back from inside the coat closet, where Carter is standing outside, leaning against the wall as he waits to Liam to get his other winter coat. Liam just keeps saying he knows it’s in here somewhere, which only seems to make Carter roll his eyes.

A chuckle escapes Harry’s mouth when Liam finally emerges from the closet and holds out a coat to Carter in success. The boy takes it, trying to avoid Liam’s hand when he reaches out to rub the top of his son’s head. But Liam’s still taller than the twelve-year-old obviously, and manages to lock him within his arms to peck his cheek and keep his hand on Carter’s head.

“Told you I’d find it.”

“Yeah, I see that, Dad. Stop!” Carter protests with a small laugh when Liam starts messing up his hair.

“Then smile some more, Bud. You look like the Grinch when you don’t,” Liam teases, making sure to tickle his son, who runs off to where the rest of them are by the door.

“Doesn’t he smile that creepy smile all the time?”

“Well, your smile is a lot better than his.”

“Need help?” Harry asks when Carter starts pulling on his coat.

“I’m alright. I’ve got it,” the boy replies, and it’s probably the first time he’s not saying it rudely.

Harry smiles at him as he finally gets up from where he was just crouched on the floor, but Carter won’t look him in the eyes. Liam walks over to them and starts going on about how he thinks they’ll get cold if they don’t put on more layers. Harry pats his hand, which has made its way around Harry’s shoulders to pull him closer. The kids ignore them, chatting among themselves as they put their boots on and Carter ends up helping Hailey because even though the other sweaters are off, it’s still hard for the six-year-old to bend down and put her boots on herself.

While Carter puts them on for her, Hailey looks up from where she’s sitting and asks Liam,

“Daddy, can Harry come play with us outside?”

“He needs to borrow some of your winter stuff, though,” Toby adds after he puts his boots on and looks up.

“Li, you don’t have to – “

“Sure! Haz, you can borrow whatever you need from me; you know that,” Liam replies happily, pulling Harry along with him towards the coat closet.

He opens it once again and starts pulling out a beanie, gloves, and boots for Harry to borrow. The younger man just watches in shock, because he really didn’t think he’d get to do this. That Liam would just gladly lend him his stuff so that Harry could spend some quality time with the Payne children outside in the snow. He tries to protest when Liam hands him all the stuff, but he gets shushed with a kiss from Liam that makes all the kids groan from having to see that from the doorway.

“Dad, come on. That’s – You don’t even have to do that,” they hear Carter whine.

“It’s not my fault that it’s the only thing that stops Harry from talking. He can be quite a talker, you know.”

“Liam!”

“Shh, shh. Go put on all of this and your coat so you can play with them outside. It’ll be fun.”

“Why aren’t _you_ coming?”

“Oh, you know… ‘Cause I have so much work to do in my office.”

“Oh, really?” Harry questions doubtfully, raising an eyebrow at Liam, who won’t meet his eyes. “Um, Hailey? Are you okay with your dad not joining to rest of us outside while he ‘works’?”

The little girl gasps loudly, then hurries over to Liam and wraps her arms around his legs. She starts begging and whining at him, and Harry just smiles and blows a kiss at Liam before he walks off with his coat and Liam’s winter stuff to put on by the door. Toby and Carter laugh as they watch Hailey continue whining at Liam, and Harry watches them with a bright smile of his own at how happy they all are. Liam seems to be the only distressed one, before they all hear him finally give in. Which they all saw coming, and Harry thinks Liam gives in quite easily to his little girl especially.

“Okay, alright. Hails, I’ll join the rest of you outside, okay?”

“Really?”

“Yes, really. Now go bugger off while I get ready.”

“YAY! Daddy’s coming with us!” she exclaims, finally letting go of Liam’s legs to run off with her brothers, who have opened the door and made their way outside.

“Thank for that, love,” Liam says with a heavy sigh as he settles down on the seat by the front door with Harry to get ready as well.

“You had that coming, mister,” Harry retaliates easily.

“Well, you should know that I do have work to get started on, since we missed yesterday and today.”

“I figured spending time with your kids was more important than work.”

Liam only hums as he quickly slips his boots on and helps Harry with his, because being pregnant makes it so much harder to bend down and put them on himself. He huffs and leans back against the wall as he lets Liam do it for him, then kisses him as a thank you. The older man helps him to his feet so they can both pull their coats on before they finally head outside.

As soon as the door opens, they hear laughter and screams from the kids, who are running around as they throw snowballs at one another. Liam laughs and pulls Harry along with him so they can join in and help Hailey, who seems to be the common target of her older brothers. She doesn’t seem too bothered by it yet, because the bursts of laughter come mostly from her. But they both worry that soon enough, she’ll appreciate the help from her dad and Harry if things get too rough on her. Carter and Toby don’t seem to be trying to throw too hard, so at least they’re not purposely trying to hurt their sister. But who knows what could happen during such chaos?

“We’ve come to help you, darling,” Liam starts, dodging just in time as a snow ball comes flying at his head from Toby, who quickly apologizes from across the lawn.

“You’re okay, right? You’re not hurt?” Harry asks worriedly, checking on Hailey.

“I’m okay! They’re not hurting m- “

 _Spoke too soon_ , Harry thinks as Hailey cuts herself off when a snowball goes right to her face. She makes a noise of discomfort, then her lips start wobbling behind the cold snow. Harry starts panicking, and so does Liam beside him right before Hailey starts wailing. Liam curses under his breath before he bends down and tries to comfort his daughter, but she doesn’t stop crying. Liam’s eyebrows are furrowed together as he doesn’t seem to know how to make her stop. Harry starts wiping the snow off her face, then tells Liam to speak to his sons about face targets that shouldn’t be allowed during snowball fights, especially for little girls. He nods and thanks Harry for taking care of Hailey before he walks off towards the boys.

Harry sighs and leads Hailey away from the lawn to sit with her on the front porch. Once they are seated, Harry wipes off the rest of the snow on her face and unwraps his scarf from his neck to wipe off the cold, melting snow. She whimpers and continues crying, not as loudly, though, so Harry thinks they’re getting somewhere. She sniffles and blinks her eyes, complaining about her face being cold and Harry decides to give her a hug to hopefully help.

“You’re okay. You’re gonna fine,” he mumbles against her hair.

“’M c- cold, Harry.”

“Wanna go inside then?”

“We’re sorry, Hails,” Toby cuts in before Hailey can answer Harry. She sniffles, but smiles when Carter tickles her side to make her stop crying.

“We didn’t mean to hit you in the face, Tiny.”

“I’m not tiny!”

“You still are to us,” Carter teases, pulling a face that makes his little sister giggle.

“Are we all heading inside already?” Liam asks, picking up Hailey, who laughs and screeches as he tickles her sides. “We just started playing, little missy.”

She giggles some more, before managing to say, “I wanna stay outside!”

“Good. I didn’t get dressed like this only to spend it indoors.”

“That’s silly, Daddy.”

“Exactly. So no more crying, okay? Only smiles and laughter from here on out.”

“Okay!” she agrees happily and makes Liam put her down.

Hailey takes her older brothers’ hands and tugs them over to a certain spot on the lawn. She demands that they help her make a snow castle, which they thankfully oblige. Liam and Harry smile at the site of the kids getting along and the lack of tears. Liam plops down next to Harry on the top step of the porch and wraps an arm around his waist. Harry gladly leans against him and rests his head on Liam’s shoulder.

“Shouldn’t we be helping them?”

“In a few minutes,” Liam replies, kissing Harry’s temple in appreciation. “First, I wanna thank you for helping out with Hailey.”

“Carter did a lot more than me. I just wiped the snow off her face.”

“Still. You were comforting her… Sophia was always better at comforting her than I ever was.”

“Well, I think you do quite well as a single father.”

“Sometimes I doubt that. Like, I know they miss their mum – Why wouldn’t they? They were all much closer to her than I was. I’m sure if they were given the choice, they would gladly stay with h- “

“I’m gonna have to stop you right there, mister,” Harry interrupts, brows furrowed at Liam.

The older man just looks confused at his sudden interruption. Harry turns to face him and cups Liam’s face in his hands.

“You are an amazing father. I don’t know a lot of dads or even moms who would be able to do what you go through every day with and _for_ your children. Look at them, Liam. They’re happy and get along the way that some kids just don’t. They live in a freaking mansion because you work so hard with your own company. They have lots of food and toys to play with, and most of all, they still have _you_ , their loving dad who would do _anything_ to make them happy.”

“You too,” Liam adds softly, placing a hand over one of Harry’s and nuzzling his face into Harry’s hand.

“I know. That’s why I need you to stop thinking about all those negative things. You are the best father they would ever have.”

Liam smiles and leans forward to rest his forehead against Harry’s. “And you’re the best boyfriend I could ever have. You make things so much easier for me and the kids. I really appreciate it, Haz.”

“Psh. I know,” Harry waves off Liam’s words, blushing at the sincerity behind it.

“I sure hope so. Because it’s true.”

They smile at each other and kiss affectionately before they are interrupted by the kids. They pull away and laugh at the gagging noises that Carter is making and the complaints Toby is yelling at them. Hailey just smiles brightly and skips over to them so she can pull them over to help with her snow castle.

 

~~~

 

“Harry?”

Carter calls out to him, which is a surprise to Harry. Carter has never really seeked him out before, so Harry looks up from the book he’s reading and meets Carter’s eyes. He hesitantly smiles at the boy, who looks just as hesitant, tugging at his sleeve nervously before he walks over to where Harry is sitting on the recliner.

“Something wrong?”

“Um, I – I’m not sure. Like, I’m confused about… something.”

“Okay. You wanna talk about it with your Dad? I think he’ll be home any minute n- “

“No! I mean, I was kinda hoping… to t- talk to… you, maybe? About it?” the boy insists, before looking down at his feet.

“Oh. Um, sure. Why don’t we take a seat on the sofa then? That way we both fit and I don’t accidentally squish you with my gigantic belly,” Harry jokes to lighten up the mood.

Carter nods his head and surprisingly helps Harry up from the recliner. When they settle on the couch, Carter clears his throat and Harry waits patiently for Carter to get comfortable with talking about whatever is troubling him with Harry. He’s trying not to make a big deal about Carter coming to him about whatever it is rather than Liam.

“I don’t really know… how to start. Sorry.”

“It’s okay. Whenever you’re ready to talk about it, I’m right here.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks,” Carter says gratefully. Then he inhales deeply and closes his eyes as he exhales in a rush, “IthinkIlikethisboyinmyclassbutI’mscaredit’sweird.”

“Um, what?”

“You didn’t get that?”

“Well, no? You were kinda talking too fast, Carter.”

“Oh. Sorry. Let me try again…” says the boy, who intertwines his own fingers as he keeps his eyes down and repeats what he said, but slower so Harry can now understand him. “I said… um, I – I think I like this boy in my class, but I’m scared that it’s weird. To feel like this, I mean.”

Harry raises his eyebrows in shock, but then shakes his head as he smiles lightly at Carter. The boy seems really nervous and uncomfortable telling Harry about this, but he’s glad he did.

“It’s not weird. At least, it shouldn’t be. Anybody tell you it’s weird to like boys?”

“Well, all the other guys in my class talk about girls and how pretty they are, and I just…”

“Don’t feel the same about them?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess? Like, I don’t hate girls or anything like that.”

“You just don’t find them… as attractive as boys, maybe? Or you just see them differently, feel differently about them?” Harry chides in. “Which is absolutely fine. It’s like how I feel about boys too.”

“But you like my Dad better than other guys out there, right?” Carter asks suspiciously.

“Of course! I’ve never felt the way I feel about your father with anybody else. He’s really special, your dad.”

“Is that why you’re having his baby?”

As Harry sputters at that, Carter smirks then laughs at his reaction. Harry can’t believe Carter just asked him that. It’s _so_ not appropriate to ask that. _Isn’t he only twelve???_

“Carter!”

“What? I’ve just started learning about stuff like that now.”

“That’s _way_ too early!”

“I’m almost thirteen, Harry. And besides, I’ve heard way worse stories from Uncle Louis than what I learn in class.”

“Your father should talk to your teacher about you learning that stuff.”

“Why? Didn’t you also learn about the body and se- “

“No! Carter, do not even go there,” Harry stops him immediately, covering the boy’s mouth with his hand. “We are _so_ not talking about that.”

“Okay? Uncle Louis said if I have any questions about that stuff, I can just go to him.”

That only confuses Harry, so he asks, “Why him? Why not ask your dad?”

“’Cause Uncle Louis said Dad hasn’t… you know, done ‘the dirty’ since Mum – but that’s a lie, because clearly he’s been hiding _you_ – so, he said Dad would only get awkward if he had to talk to me about it. Uncle Louis also said Uncle Niall knows more about sex, because he isn’t married yet and is still sleeping around.”

“Oh my god. Y- you really shouldn’t be learning about sex yet.”

“Too late.”

“Your Dad should _really_ go talk to your teacher. And also to your Uncle Louis. Definitely to Louis.”

Carter just shrugs and leans back against the couch. “You haven’t really helped me with my problem.”

“Well, the most significant problem you have is what you’re learning at school.”

“No. It’s about me liking a boy in my class. Weren’t you listening?”

“Of course I was! But – “

“You’re not paying attention to what’s really important, though! What do I do about Alex?!?!”

“Ooh. Is that his name?”

“Harry!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry chastises, leaning back as well and looking up at the ceiling. “Wow. We’re really bad at having conversations, aren’t we?”

“Pfft. Only _you_ are. You focused on the wrong detail.”

“Well, you mentioned ‘sex’, which you just shouldn’t know about, and especially not do. Specifically at your age.”

“Obviously. It sounds… scary.”

“It is.”

“Then why do you and Dad do it all the time?”

“Carter!”

“What do we do all the time?” Liam asks as he walks into the living room with his brief case in hand. He leans down to kiss Harry briefly on the lips before patting Carter’s head with his hand. The boy chuckles when Liam tries to tickle him, but he squirms away and takes a seat on the chair Harry was sitting on earlier when he was reading his book.

Liam takes a seat beside Harry and wraps an arm around him. Harry smiles, but then pales at the fact that Liam’s asking them about their conversation.

“Um, nothing. We don’t do anything all the time, ha ha.”

“Oh, please. It’s the only way to make a baby.”

“Excuse you, Carter?” Liam says with a raised eyebrow. “Only way to make a what?”

“You know, you and Harry always have s-“

“Okay! I’m gonna go start cooking for dinner. Why don’t you both stay here and chat, yeah?”

“About what? I’m so confused right now.”

“Oh, trust me. You need to talk to your son about this. Love you.”

He kisses Liam quickly, then scurries off to the kitchen. He hears Liam as Carter about their conversation, but then Harry just blocks out the rest and starts preparing all the ingredients to make some shepherd’s pie.

 

~~~

 

A few hours later, the kids are fast asleep in their bedrooms while Liam and Harry get ready for bed. Harry tries not to laugh as Liam still looks pretty shook from his conversation with Carter, so he just bites his lip hard as he settles on the bed in a pair of black lace panties that Liam bought him last week. He may or may not be about to seduce Liam into having sex so that he won’t still be bothered by the whole ‘Carter talk’.

“You okay, Li?”

“Absolutely not,” Liam admits as he plops back on the bed, only in his boxers. “Like, Carter is only _twelve_.”

“Almost thirteen.”

Liam rolls his eyes at that. “In 8 months. The point is, Haz, he’s still twelve. Why is he learning about _sex_ and the body and all that when he’s only twelve?”

“That’s what I was wondering too. He just said this is really when they start learning about that.”

“I don’t remember learning about that at twelve.”

“That’s ‘cause you’re from a different time period, Liam. You didn’t even have books yet when you were that young.”

“Not true! I’m not that old, Harry!”

“As you always say.”

Harry laughs, then rolls over so that he’s sitting on Liam’s stomach. Liam huffs out exaggeratedly at Harry’s weight suddenly placed in him, but Harry slaps his chest in scolding. Liam chuckles and runs his hands up and down Harry’s thighs.

“Did he tell you about Alex?”

“You mean _the_ Alex?”

“Liam.”

“Yes, he did. But he talked to you first about it?”

“I guess? Not sure why.” Upon seeing the happy look on Liam’s face, Harry smiles and asks, “What?”

“You know… the fact that he talked to you about it first only means one thing.”

“… No, it doesn’t.”

“Yup. It means he trusts you!”

“Liam, no.”

“Of course he trusts you! That’s what he talked to you before me.”

“Only because you weren’t home yet,” Harry mutters, looking away from his boyfriend.”

“He could have waited for me to come home. But he didn’t, so it must mean something, yeah?”

Harry blushes, but shakes his head in denial. He doesn’t think Carter talking to him first means that he actually _trusts_ Harry. _Liam just wasn’t home yet, so Carter asked me. That’s it. Liam’s making a big deal out of nothing._

“Hey,” Liam says softly, trying to get Harry to look at him. “You’re an adult that he approached about an ‘issue’ he’s having. He definitely trusts you.”

“You’re overexaggerating.”

“Am not. The only other adults that Carter would probably talk to about that stuff are Louis and Niall. Maybe even El, but definitely all of them before he talks to me. Something about me being too much of a ‘dad’ to take anything he says seriously. I don’t even know what that means.”

“I get it. ‘Cause I’m not that much older than Carter, am I?”

“Don’t say that! That – That sounds so wrong. Don’t make me think about our age gap, babe.”

“Aw, really? But I think about it all the time, actually,” Harry purrs, leaning down so that his face is only a few centimeters from Liam’s. “Because I think it’s quite sexy that you’re almost twice my age _and_ a dad.”

“Ah. That explains your ‘daddy kink’.”

“ _Liam_ ,” Harry whines as his boyfriend sits up and laughs as he wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. “You ruined it! I was trying to seduce you, you bugger.”

“Babe, you know you don’t have to try so hard. I’m so gone for you all it takes is a kiss.”

“I was _not_ trying that hard.”

Liam chuckles, then kisses Harry neck. “Okay. Why don’t you get these panties off before I tear them off you again?”

“You’re horrible.”

“You’re not so innocent either, babe. Now, off with these. I’d love for you to be able to wear them more than once. Every night, if you could, actually. Lace looks mighty fine on you, m’lady.”

“Again, you’re an absolute _nightmare_.”

“Aw, don’t say that. I’m about to make your wildest dreams come true.”

“Stop,” Harry moans out as Liam sucks a love bite on his chest and lays Harry on his back.

All he gets in return in a smile and a peck on the lips from Liam before he grabs onto Harry’s black lace panties and tugs them all the way down and off his legs. Liam kisses his way down Harry’s chest, past his ever-growing belly, where he gets a kick on the mouth from the baby inside. Harry giggles and spreads his legs when Liam starts mouthing lower and lower, until he reaches Harry’s pelvis.

“I haven’t done this in a while.”

“Lies. You just did it last week, you horny, old man.”

“Stop calling me old,” Liam complains, leaning his head against Harry’s thigh as he pouts. “Do you really want an ‘old man’ to do this to you?”

“Liam! Don’t be gross.”

“Then behave.”

“I wasn’t even – Oh,” Harry gasps as Liam suddenly slides a finger inside him without any resistance.

A smirk is set on Liam’s face as he pumps his finger in and out of Harry, who can only moan in pleasure. When Liam dips his down and mouths at Harry’s clit, he nearly kicks Liam in the face and begs him for more. He feels a vibration as Liam chuckles against his cunt and grinds down when Liam slips in two more fingers. It’s obviously not enough – not even close – but he still enjoys the feeling of being filled with – well, any part of Liam.

Definitely one of Harry’s favourite parts of Liam is his very talented tongue. He always seems to know exactly how to get Harry off with that damn tongue of his. It should be illegal, but he’s so glad that it’s not. The fact that he’s lucky enough to experience this from Liam is just way beyond what he could ever imagine.

When Liam slides his fingers out of Harry’s cunt, he’s about to complain but then Liam’s tongue replaces them and his thumbs keep Harry open so he has better access. Harry nearly sobs at how good it always feels when Liam eats him out like this. Like he’s always desperate to taste Harry and can’t get enough of him. Harry still thinks he’s more desperate for Liam, especially whenever they have sex, but Liam always beats him to it. And it’s not like he can resist him, anyway. He’s definitely not complaining about any of this and how often they do it. They just happen to have a very, _very_ healthy sex life.

He zones back in when Liam seems to be satisfied with tasting Harry and pulls away his face. He licks his lips and winks at Harry as he pushes his boxers down his legs and settles between Harry’s legs. He kisses Harry’s belly again, then leans forward to kiss Harry’s lips passionately.

“I really love you, Harry.”

“You mean you love eating me out and having your way with me.”

“That’s also true, but that’s not all I love you for.”

“Mhm. Just get in me, Liam.”

“Fine. You’re being stubbornly in denial of the truth lately.”

“Liam.”

“Okay, okay. Still as impatient as ever. God,” Liam sighs out as he slowly aligns himself and slips into Harry’s soaking cunt. “Happy?”

Harry scoffs and rolls his eyes, grinding his hips down so Liam starts moving. He just loves to tease Harry, and he doesn’t really feel like having it now because Liam didn’t even let him come while he was eating Harry out. That was so not fair.

Liam suddenly thrusts in sharply, which makes Harry whine and claw at the bed sheets and pant out Liam’s name. He smirks above Harry, and keeps thrusting in hard but slowly, which drives Harry crazy. He feels so much pleasure from what Liam’s doing, that he knows it won’t be too long before he comes. And judging from how much faster and desperate Liam’s thrusts are becoming, he’s not too far from reaching his climax either.

“I can’t wait for you to finally give birth to our baby.”

“You’re just saying – Oh god, _yes_ – that because you wanna fuck another one into me right after.”

“I might be able to wait a couple weeks before we work on another one,” Liam admits with a grunt, his thrusts becoming faster and rougher as he fucks into Harry. “You know I have a hard time resisting you, baby.”

“ _Liam_ ,” Harry whines as Liam leans down to kiss him briefly before he sucks one of Harry’s nipples into his mouth.

The older of the two just smiles and continues sucking to overstimulate Harry, knowing very well that dirty talk often gets Harry off. It’s one of the many reasons why he loves Harry. This young man has got to be someone right out of his most desired dreams. He couldn’t ask for anyone better to make him happy and feel this satisfied about his life. Harry is everything to him; along with his children, of course. Sex is one of the ways he knows how to show his love for Harry. And he knows for sure that soon, he’ll need a grandeur gesture to show his love for Harry.

He knows he’ll marry Harry one day soon. And his life will be complete; he just knows it.

 

~~~

 

_4 MONTHS LATER…_

 

“Um… Harry, are you okay?” Carter asks as the man breathes shakily through a contraction.

“What? Yes, yeah, I’m fine. Just – Ow, don’t worry about it, Carter. Just having some Braxton Hicks contractions. The baby isn’t coming yet.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure, buddy. Don’t worry about me, okay? I’m absolutely – “

“Harry! Why is there water at your feet?” Toby asks suddenly, looking down at the wet spot on the floor. “Did you spill some water? You could slip and hurt yourself. Dad’s gonna have a heart attack if you get hurt.”

“Oh my god,” Harry breathes out in shock, looking down at his wet legs. “Um, Toby? Could you call your dad for me?”

“Why? Are you already hurt?”

“Just please call him, buddy. I really need him right now. Ow, _fuck_. Boys, you heard nothing!”

Carter nods as Toby runs upstairs to get Liam. Harry groans through a very painful contraction that is definitely much worse than the ones he’s been feeling last month. He slowly makes his way to sit on one of the chairs at the table and breathes out slowly as he settles. Carter looks very shaken from everything that happening so far, so much so that he can only stand and watch Harry in horror.

“You okay, Carter?”

“Why are you asking me?! You’re the one that’s about to have a baby!”

“Oh, right. But you’re the one that looks like you’re about to pass out. I’m really fine, okay?” Harry tries his best to reassure him as he braces himself for another contraction that is bound to hit him soon. “I mean, yes, it hurts like hell right now and probably will for a while, but it’s all for your new baby brother and sister, okay?”

“Where’s Harry? Harry??? Is the baby out?” Liam asks frantically as he runs down the stairs followed by Toby and Hailey and runs to the kitchen.

“No, of course not, you idiot,” Harry snaps.

“Okay, good, good. Do you need anything, babe?”

“Do I – Liam! Get a hold of yourself and take me to the hospital!”

Liam nods and quickly tells the kids to grab the baby bag and get in the car. They obey and run off to grab whatever they need for the baby before heading to the car. Liam helps Harry up from the chair and slowly leads him out of the house and towards the car. When Harry gets irritated by Liam walking so way too slowly, he snaps at his boyfriend again and tells him to just get in the car while Harry gets in the passenger seat.

“For the love of your dick – Liam James Payne, if you don’t start driving in 5 seconds, I’m gonna rip your balls off! I’m having your freaking baby now, and I’m gonna have it at the hospital, got it?!”

“Y- yes, love. Of course,” Liam answers hesitantly, quickly pulling his seatbelt on before he starts the car and backs up from the driveway to head towards the hospital.

 

~~~

 

“… have to be quiet, okay? They’re both resting right now.”

“But, Daddy! I wanna see my new baby sister!” Hailey insists, obviously barely able to contain her excitement.

“You’ll see her soon enough,” Liam assures her.

Harry blinks his eyes open and squints at the light above him. He frowns and groggily looks around the room he’s in, white walls with him on a white bed and the scent of sanitizer all around him. He looks down at his hand when he feels someone squeeze it and notices the IV attached to it. He meets Liam’s eyes and feels light as his boyfriend kisses his hand. Harry squeezes his hand back weakly and smiles at his boyfriend and the kids standing around a baby incubator behind Liam.

It hits him then that he’d just given birth, but he hardly remembers how it went. He barely remembers finally arriving at the hospital and getting wheeled into a room with Liam following close behind.

Then… nothing after that.

“Hey, love,” he hears Liam say softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Mostly confused, but fine, I guess.”

“What are you confused about?”

“I don’t… really remember what happened when I gave birth to the baby.”

Liam frowns and his face looks very somber, which doesn’t make much sense to Harry. Did something go wrong while he was in labour? _Is the baby okay?_ As he internally panics about losing their baby, he feels Liam cup his face with his hand to get his attention. He only notices then that his heart was racing with the heart monitor beeping loudly on his other side.

“It’s okay, love. Everything’s okay now. You’re fine, the baby’s healthy, so all is well.”

“Then why did you make that face?”

“Because… When you were in labour, you were having a really hard time pushing the baby,” Liam replies, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s hand as he looks down. “I thought you were going at it too hard or it was too much for you, but you kept saying you could do it. As soon as the baby was out and the doctor said it was a girl, you were barely able to keep your eyes open. The doctor asked if you wanted to hold the baby, but by then, you had already passed out.”

Harry furrows his brows as he tries to remember all of that, but he’s more concerned about how upset Liam looks. He’s never seen his boyfriend like this before.

“I thought - … I thought I lost you, love,” Liam continues after a minute of looking down at their hands. He then lifts his head and looks into Harry’s eyes. “When I noticed you were passed out, I was calling out to you and trying to wake you up, but you wouldn’t respond. I was going crazy about losing you, but the doctor said they would take care of you as some nurses pulled me out of the room. I swear I almost punched one of them for keeping me from you. I just saw red and the worse things as they pulled me away. I thought about the worst things, thinking you were gone and I’d never see you again. I’ve never been so scared to lose anybody before.”

“I’m right here, Li. I’m okay,” Harry whispers reassuringly.

“I know that now. I didn’t know an hour ago.”

Harry tugged Liam’s hand to pull him closer and kissed his lips lovingly. The fact that Liam had to go through the fear of losing Harry after giving birth to their daughter… He feels awful for worrying his boyfriend so much. He wishes he had been able to reassure Liam before. He had no idea how scary it can really be to have a baby. All the emotion people can go through after finally bringing a baby into this world. All the problems that can happen that he knows neither he nor Liam ever thought would happen.

“Li, I’m so sorry I put you through so much anxiety.”

“You don’t have to apologize for that, love. That wasn’t your fault. _I’m_ the one that got you pregnant and you went through all the pain just to push the baby out of you.”

“We didn’t know I would pass out.”

“I’m just happy you’re still here with me, baby. I swear I was gonna die if I lost you.”

“Oh, Liam…” Harry got all teary-eyed and sniffled as he playfully pushed Liam’s shoulder. “You’re such a sappy bastard.”

“But it’s true,” Liam admits. “Now that I have you, I’m never letting you go.”

“… Are you proposing to me?”

“… Am I?” Liam asks in confusion, tilting his head. “Crap. Maybe I am. Where’s the ring?”

Eyes wide with shock, Harry stares at Liam as his boyfriend pats through his pockets. “D- did you plan this the whole time I was passed out?”

“What? No, no. I was actually gonna propose to you after we found out you were pregnant, but I realized – or, Louis had to hit me in the head – how ridiculous that was. So I’ve been kinda holding onto the ring for months now, waiting for the right moment. But there seems to be a very big problem right now.”

“You lost the ring, didn’t you?”

“No! No, psh, of course not! I have it… I just don’t really remember where it went. I swear it was in my pocket.”

“Um, Dad?”

“Not now, Carter. I’m trying to propose, but I can’t find the ring. I know I have it.”

“Actually,” the boy states as he holds out a velvet box to Liam. “ _I_ have it.”

“Why do _you_ have it?!” Liam exclaims at the same time that Harry asks, “Why does your son have the ring, Liam?”

Carter rolls his eyes and says, “Dad, you seriously don’t remember? You gave it to me before you ran into the room to watch Harry give birth. You told me to ‘keep it safe’ so that you can propose to Harry after the baby’s out.”

“I said all that?”

“Gosh, Dad. You’re getting old.”

“Excuse me?!”

Harry laughs, but then he covers his mouth when Liam glares at him. “Sorry, sorry. That was just – “

“Not another word, or else I won’t propose to you.”

“No! Liam, you have to! I already know you are. You can’t _not_ propose now.”

“You ruined it as a surprise, though,” Liam complains, pouting as he holds the box in his other hand. “Maybe I should keep hold of it until you forget so I can keep it as a surprise.”

“Pretty sure Harry will still remember.”

“Carter, you’re not part of this conversation.”

“You’re the one who forgot you gave me the ring. I just gave it to you before you started panicking.”

“Can you just… go over there with your other siblings. Entertain the baby, please.”

“She’s just sleeping. It’s boring.”

“Carter!”

The boy rolls his eyes, but walks away to join his siblings. “By the way, you still have to name the baby. We can’t just keep calling her ‘the baby’.”

“You’re ruining the moment, Carter.”

“It was already ruined when you thought you lost the ring!”

“This is not about you, Carter!”

“Liam, please stop yelling at your son,” Harry cuts in as he chuckles. “Can you please get on with the not-so surprise proposal? I’d like to meet our baby and name her today, please.”

“Fine… Harry Edward Styles, will you – “

“Wait!”

“Um, why?” Liam questions Harry.

“You can’t propose to me now. I don’t like the setting.”

Liam narrows his eyes at his boyfriend, who only shrugs sheepishly. “Really? You don’t want me to propose now because you don’t like the _setting_?”

“Well, yeah. We’re in a freaking _hospital_ , Liam. I don’t wanna have to retell this story to other people and have them find out we got engaged in _here_. I want a more romantic story, you know?”

“And now I know you would have said yes.”

“Of course I would’ve!”

“There! Since you both said what you needed to say, you’re happily engaged,” Carter interrupted. “Now can we name the baby and get out of here? I hate hospitals.”

“Carter! What did I say about disrupting the moment?”

“You’re taking so long! Just ask, then Harry will say ‘yes’, then we can finally move on.”

“I don’t like your tone, young man.”

“I don’t like _your_ ‘slowness’, _Dad_ ,” Carter counters.

“Are they engaged yet?” Toby asks as he walks over. “By the way, the baby’s awake now. Can we give her a name already?”

“I wanna name her!” Hailey exclaims, jumping on the bed by Harry’s feet. “Please! Can I name her? I’m gonna give her the best name! _Please!_ ”

And that’s how they start causing a scene at the hospital, other patients and visitors being able to hear them yelling down the hall. A nurse and doctor had to come into their room to check on them and make sure they keep their voices down.

“Well, aren’t you a rambunctious family?”

“Oh, you don’t know the half of it,” Harry replies with a smile at the doctor.

“How are you feeling, Harry? You sure scared your husband.”

“H- he’s not my husband.”

“Not yet,” Liam adds, kissing Harry’s cheek.

“They just got engaged,” Toby explains to the nurse and doctor, who congratulate the couple.

“Well, not really. Liam didn’t really get to propose to me yet.”

“And whose fault is that?”

“Liam, is it too much to ask that I want a more romantic setting than this place?! Like, maybe cute lightbulbs hanging from a tree and a table set with delicious food and it’s peaceful. Sorry for expecting so much!”

Carter groans and Liam rolls his eyes. “Okay, okay. Fine. I’ll wait, then.”

“So you’re not engaged?” Toby asks in confusion.

“Not yet,” Liam repeats.

“Why are you guys making this so much more complicated than it has to be?!” Carter complains.

“ _Harry’s_ the one who’s being complicated.”

“Don’t blame me, Liam. I just want something _more_ romantic,” Harry retorts with a scoff.

“We could be engaged already if you weren’t complaining. That’s all I’m saying, love. Easy as that.”

“Oh, shut up, Liam.”

“Ugh! I just wanna name the baby!” Hailey whines, lying on the bed dramatically.

The nurse and the doctor laugh at the family, then get everybody back on track. “As the little missy said, your baby is in need of a name. Have you thought of one?”

“Um, I haven’t quite decided on one yet. Have you, Liam?” Harry admits, then looks to his boyfriend.

“Nope. I wanted to wait until you woke up, but… a lot happened.”

“I have a name!”

“Then what would you like to name your sister, Hails?”

“Flower!”

Liam and Harry raise their eyebrows in surprise, while Toby and Carter have their mouths hanging open. The nurse and doctor try to stifle their laugh, but it’s quite hard with the family reactions and how quiet it got.

“Um, maybe for the next baby, Hails,” Liam says with a chuckle, looking at Harry anxiously.

“You’re gonna have another baby?” Toby questions.

“Who said we’re gonna have another baby?” Harry asks Liam with narrowed eyes that pierce into Liam’s soul.

“Not anytime soon, of course.”

“I sure hope not.”

“What I meant was – Oh, come _on_ , Harry! You actually wanna name our daughter ‘ _Flower_ ’?”

“Hey! What’s wrong with the name ‘Flower’, Daddy?” Hailey demands.

“Nothing, sweetheart.”

“Then why can’t we name the baby ‘Flower’?”

“Because… Um, well, you see – “

“Nobody wants their name to be ‘Flower’, Hailey,” Carter says bluntly, rolling his eyes at the look his dad and Harry are giving him. “What? It’s true! That’s exactly why you don’t wanna name your baby that! That’s why _nobody’s_ name is ‘Flower’.”

Hailey stands up on the bed and points at her eldest brother. “You don’t know that for sure!”

“Just face it, Hails. Dad and Harry don’t wanna name our baby sister ‘Flower’, okay?”

“Boo,” she says in a huff, plopping down on the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. “I think it’s a good name. It’s better than ‘ _Carter_ ’.”

“It’s okay, Hails. But maybe if you think of another name,” Harry reassures her comfortingly.

“Fine… What about ‘Princess’?”

“No. No way am I gonna tell people I have a sister names ‘Princess’,” Carter disagrees.

“Why not?”

“It’s too _Disney_.”

“What’s wrong with Disney?”

“Then what about Violet?” Hailey suggests.

“Not a colour,” Toby protests.

“Why are all of your name suggestions always things? What’s wrong with actual _names_?” Carter complains.

Liam shakes his head at his kids and groans in annoyance. “We’re never gonna pick a name. Harry, our baby’s gonna be nameless forever.”

“No, she won’t,” Harry states in determination. “Excuse me? Nurse? Do you mind handing me the sheet to write the baby’s name on? I think I got the perfect name for her.”

“Sure. Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

“What are you gonna write?” Liam asks curiously, trying to peek at the name.

“You’ll see,” Harry says with a proud smile as he finishes writing the name. “There. Perfection.”

Liam leans over and looks at the name Harry wrote, furrowing his brows before he nods his head. “Yeah. I can live with that.”

“ _You’re_ not the one being name, Liam.”

“I know. But it’s a good name for my fourth child. Good job, love.”

 

~~~

 

“Okay, it’s my turn now.”

“No, it’s not! I only had her for 2 seconds!”

“It’s been _forever_! It’s my turn!”

“Kids, please don’t fight over who get her hold Skylar. You’ll each get a turn,” Liam scolds them.

“But – “

“Nope. If you guys keep arguing, then none of you will be able to hold her.”

“That’s not fair!”

Harry chuckles from the kitchen, where he sits across from his sister, his mum and Liam’s parents and sisters. “Gotta love them.”

“How have they not driven you crazy with all that yelling?” Gemma asks with a smile.

“Been used to it since I moved in here.”

“As long as you’re happy.”

“Of course. This is the happiest I’ve ever been,” Harry states with a happy sigh.

“Speaking of being at your happiest, has Liam proposed to you yet?” his mum asks, giving Liam’s mum, Karen, a knowing look.

“Um, not exactly… We’re just settling with having Skylar, so it’s not like we’re in a rush, you know?”

“Really? I’m surprised, because I’m pretty sure Liam called me months ago about proposing to you even back then,” Karen states with a raised brow. “I thought he would’ve proposed to you by now.”

“Oh, you mean at the hospital after he gave birth?” Gemma asks, then laughs. “Harry was being dramatic and wanted Liam to propose to him another time. They would’ve been engaged by now if Harry wasn’t being so picky.”

Harry rolls his eyes and pushes his sister’s shoulder. “Oh, hush. I just want something more special.”

“Of course, you drama queen. I wouldn’t expect any less from you.”

“Don’t worry, Harry. I’m sure Liam will do whatever you want to make you happy. He’s absolutely whipped when it comes to you,” teases Ruth.

“Never seen him like this,” Nicola agrees.

“He’ll propose soon enough,” Karen reassures him.

“Thanks… You don’t think it’s too soon, do you? Any of you?” Harry asks, suddenly well aware of how fast things happened between him and Liam. Like, they started sleeping together not even a year ago, started officially dating shortly after

“Oh, don’t even worry yourself about that,” Anne says with a wave of her hands.

“It’s too late, anyway.”

“Gemma.”

“Mum, you know it’s true. He basically _threw_ himself at Liam the first time they met. He was so easy – “

“Gem!” Harry cuts in, blushing madly as Liam’s sisters giggle.

“You have nothing to worry about, Harry. Everything’s worked out so far. It will work out in due time,” Geoff says confidently, smiling at Harry along with the rest of the family.

_They better be right._

 

~~~

 

“Liam – “

“Hush. Just please keep following me, love.”

“I already know what this is gonna lead to, though.”

“You know nothing,” Liam insists, but Harry just rolls his eyes under the blindfold placed over his eyes by Liam earlier.

“If this is what I think it is – “

“Harry, love, please. I love you very much, but you’re driving me insane with all the talking.”

“Is that your nice way of telling me to ‘shut up’?”

“Yes, love.”

Harry sighs dramatically before he agrees. “Fine. But you better do this right.”

“I have no idea what you talking about.”

“Mhm.”

They continue walking until they’ve apparently reached their destination. Liam lets go of Harry’s hand, then he unties the blindfold over Harry’s face. He blinks and looks around him in shock, taking in every detail of this place. His eyes tear up as he realizes this is everything he wanted; everything he mentioned back at the hospital over a month ago.

Liam really did everything he wanted for this proposal.

What makes it even better than what he expected is the fact that Liam’s children are standing by the large tree holding up signs that makes Harry choke up.

 _This is really happening_.

“Oh my god.”

“Harry, love, I hope I didn’t leave out anything you asked for. I only want you to be at your happiest with me and the kids. They’ve grown to love you almost as much as I have. It’s why they’re here with us, because I knew having them be involved would only make this more perfect. I knew that since the day I met, you were different and so much more than I could’ve ever asked for as a partner. You’re sweet and thoughtful, loving, caring, an amazing father and the best boyfriend for me. I know for sure that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I’ve known this since the kids showed how fond of you they are. I just knew you have to be a part of _our_ lives forever.”

“Liam… oh my god, this is too much.”

“So,” the older man continues, smiling up at Harry from where he’s down on one knee. “As you’ve read on the signs the kids are holding… Will you do me the absolute pleasure of marrying me and being a part of the Payne family?”

“Please say ‘yes’!” Hailey shouts excitedly, before her brother hush her.

“Of course. Yes, Liam. Yes, I’ll marry you, you old prick,” Harry replies, laughing through a sob as Liam scoops him up in his arms and hugs him.

“Did he say ‘yes’?” Toby asks from where they’re standing by the tree a couple feet away.

“I think so,” Carter says with a shrug, holding Skylar in his arms.

“Yay!” Hailey exclaims, throwing the sign she was holding to the ground before she runs over to where Liam and Harry as kissing in celebration of their now official engagement.

Looking down at Hailey, whose arms are wrapped around his hips, Harry laughs as Liam’s wipes his eyes for him. Carter and Toby join them a few seconds later, congratulating them on finally getting engaged without any more dramatics to prevent it from happening. Liam gently takes Skylar from Carter and kisses her cheek before he does the same to his kids, before kissing Harry one more time in happiness.

“We’re engaged,” he states as Harry looks at the ring on his finger happily.

“That we are. We’re gonna be a real family now.”

“We’ve been a family for a while now, love. You just haven’t realized before, but you’ve been a part of this for months.”

“But when we get married, it’ll all be official,” Harry says with a smile, wrapping each of his arms around Carter and Toby, who hug him back. Hailey is still holding into him, so she’s also involved. “God, you guys make me so happy. All of you.”

“ _You_ make _us_ happy too,” Hailey states proudly.

“You do,” agrees Liam.

“I couldn’t ask for more,” Harry admits happily, knowing that’s probably the most honest thing he’s ever said.

**Author's Note:**

> And you've made it to the end! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Again, thanks for reading and being very patient for this next part. I tried my best to finish it earlier, but school and work got in the way.
> 
> Until next story! x <3


End file.
